Love 4rm A Game
by blue-azn-rain
Summary: Sakura is your typical tomboy with a secret. On a trip to Hawaii, she is forced to room with a snobby show off model. When Tomoyo makes the group play a game, will it change Sakura's feelings towards the egotistic model? COMPLETE
1. Enter, Model Dude

Hey! Third story. No big if you review but I would appreciate it if you did. No pressure. Just read and enjoy....Ok. Here's the deal with this story. I guess it's based off a movie. I made up something and comes out that the same thing happens in the movie. But you see, I generally based it off the game from the movie that my friend told me about.

Dedicated to Amanda Nguyen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN CCS. THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY. The wonderful people of CLAMP do.

( ) me "..." talking .: ... :. thoughts

Love 4rm A Game

This is gonna be kinda short cuz I just wanna get the characters into their parts.

Chapter 1

Enter, Model Dude

Driving in the streets of Tomoeda is Kinomoto Sakura, a regular teenage model, heading for school. She is wearing- wait, let me ask you a question. Most models, especially ones with great features, would be wearing tight or more fitting clothes, at least. Am I correct? Picture what you think Sakura would be wearing now in her red and silver convertible.....Done? Whatever you thought, here is what she is really wearing.

She is wearing baggy, dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt, a bit too big for her, top that said, ' I hate people who read my clothes' in silver letters, with her hair tied neatly in a high ponytail. Sunglasses hid her eyes.

As she pulled into the student parking lot, a figure turned and called to her,

" Sakura! On time, are we?" said the voice, with good-humor.

" Yeah," Sakura laughed. " I had to wake up Touya today. He had a tiring night," she said, as she parked. " If you know what I mean," she added.

" I know exactly what you mean," said the figure as she ran towards the car. This figure was Daidouji Tomoyo, owner of Daidouji Fashions Inc. and best friend and manager to Sakura. Tomoyo had waist length, ebony black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing black fitted jeans and a periwinkle halter top.

Sakura was leaning against her car, talking to Tomoyo, when some girls ran over to them. One was wearing a red tube top with tight faded blue jeans. She was called Katie. Another was wearing a pink miniskirt with a white off-the-shoulder top. Her name was Susan. The last girl was wearing a black miniskirt with a pink spaghetti strapped top and her name was Kaitlyn. ( I'm not really good with outfits)

Tomoyo turned around when she heard footsteps coming. Katie, who was the leader of the group, said in a disgusted voice, " Tomoyo, why are you hanging around with _her_??" while looking Sakura up and down.

" Yeah, it's totally gonna trash your reputation as the most popular girl in school to be seen with a girl like _her_," said Susan.

.: Preps, what a waste of breath :. Sakura thought, as the group of girls rambled on about the consequences of being seen with her. Her thoughts soon trailed off to .: I wonder if I should tra :. A sentence broke her thoughts.

" Well, it just so happens that Sakura is a- mmph," Tomoyo was cut off when Sakura, from behind, covered her mouth. The three girls look at her in awe.

" How dare you do that to the most popular in school!" they say in unison.

" Tom, remember our secret. No telling about the occupation or no you-know-what," she whispered, her hand still covering Tomoyo's mouth. She nodded, knowing Sakura would carry out her threat. Susan heard Sakura call Tomoyo 'Tom' and said, " Her name is sooo not Tom. That is totally undignified for a girl!" She scrunched up her face at the thought of calling a girl Tom.

" Well, well. Congratulations. Your first big word for the day. With a few more years, you can have the vocabulary worthy of a high school student," Sakura said, putting up one finger. She thought most preps were...how should I put it? Dumb. Though she thought some were ok...just not this particular group. " Well, it was nice chattin' with ya, But I gotta get goin'." Sakura grabbed her bag out of her car. " Later, _Tom_," she said, emphasizing Tom, just to get on their nerves.

" Hey wait, Sakura!" called Tomoyo, running towards her.

" Yeah?" Sakura said, turning her head to side, with her bag over her shoulder.

When she caught up to Sakura, she said, " Let's go. We don't wanna be late for class, now do we?" she smiled. Tomoyo could smile anytime, anywhere.

" Sure, Tom. Sure," Sakura smiled back with smile just as bright.

They walked to class in silence until Tomoyo started on a topic. " Kura, Mr. Suzuke said we have a long term trip coming up. Where do you think we're going to go? Maybe to Arabia or something. Malaysia."

" I don't know. Maybe to a pla-oof!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because apparently, she was run into. ( Horrible ain't it? ) She landed with a plop, dropping her school bag. A thought of death started to form in her mind. .: When I get my hands on whoever ran into me... :.

" Watch where you're going, nerd. I have no time for you. I am Li Syaoran. Model extraordinaire. Please no au...ahhhh!" Sakura had gotten up and while he was blabbing off about himself and was now choking him. Had her sunglasses been off, you would have seen an intense fire in her eyes.

" How dare you call me a nerd you stuck up little freak!!!Grrrr!!" Sakura yelled, shaking him violently. She didn't really care who he was. Anyone who dared her nerd or anything of the sort, realized their error and got ready for a choking by her.

" Oh no! Kura, c'mon. Quit. You are going to be accused of murder. Kura!" Tomoyo was shaking her friend's arm, in an attempt to stop Sakura from literally killing the young model. Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!!!!"

" Nani! What!" she yelled back.

" Drop him," Tomoyo demanded, and so Sakura did. She dropped the blue face boy and fully turned to a red faced Tomoyo. " Do you want to be convicted of murder?? And he's a _model_ too.Do you know how much you could be sued?? You don't have that kind of money." And so Tomoyo rambled on as to what would have happened, had Sakura actually killed the guy.

" Sakura just stared at her for awhile and then said, " Okay Tomoyo. I gotta get to class. Later," she said cooly. She grabbed her bag, which, as I have said, had fallen with her, turned around and entered the school building.

Tomoyo knelt down, for he was still on the ground. " Gomen Nasai for my friend's actions. She's a little touchy with names like that. She has changed from those names. Onegai. Don't remind her or else, be prepared for another attack. Heed my warning and please, think about what you say. For one day, when you find the truth, your words will haunt you..."With that, Tomoyo stood up, and walked into the building.

After Tomoyo left, a girl came over. She was wearing a white minikirt and red tube top. Her hair was black. A real shiny black. Her hair went down to her rear and she wore a red headband. " Oh Syao-kun! I saw what that horrid girl did to you and I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm surprised she didn't kill you," said the girl, soon pulling him in to a strong squeeze.

" _She_ didn't kill me but _you_ will. Let go of me. I can't breath!!" he said in between breaths and since he was turning purple, she decided it would be best to listen.

" Let's go," he said, turning with great royalty. Let me describe him real quick. With intense amber eyes, he has messy, chestnut colored hair and a strong handsome well-built body. He is a total heartthrob, but he's also a playboy. His most popular trade mark...is his smirk. You will always see him with his smirk or just a smile that makes you melt. That's how he gets his girls. Oh and you will always see him in the hall with at least two girls on his arms. Let's move on.

Inside the class room

" Kura. You have to admit, he was a total heartthrob. I mean, seriously, could you ask for a more gorgeous guy?"

" Tom, if you think he's such a 'total heartthrob', then go out with him or something. It's not like anybody else will. And if they do, I hope things go wrong. That would be nice. Yes..." said Sakura, getting a thoughtful look on her face. Thoughts of one of those girls going out with Syaoran came into her mind. " They would be at a restaurant and the waiter tripped and fell, spilling red wine over her white blouse. Then Li would try to help the waiter up but slipped and fell in the wine. Their humiliation would be my pleasure," Sakura smiled

" Oh. My. Gosh. Have you seen him? He is soo cute. He talked to me in the hall way," said a girl, loudly talking to her friends. " That's nothing. He _touched _my face," said another. They all squealed.

" Who are they talking about. They haven't talked this much about a guy since Eriol transferred here and he has a thing for.." Sakura realized she was going to blow Eriol's secret, so she covered it up.

" A thing for who?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

" For someone. I'm not sure who, yet," she lied. It made her feel horrible to lie to her best friend, but it was for the sake of her best guy friend.

" Oh."

" So who are they talking about?"

" Isn't it obvious? They're talking about that new model guy...Now back to our conversation. Could you ask for a more gorgeous guy?"Tomoyo asked again.

" Tomoyo, you know looks aren't everything. I, of all people, should know. He needs manners. And maybe a brain. He's too...I don't know..full of himself." She looked up and saw from a distance. " Hey ya'll. Chill out. Sensei's comin."

Everybody quieted down as Sensei Kimiyama came in. " Good morning class. Today, we have two new students. Please welcome them into our school. Enter Li Syaoran and Li Mei Lin." Two students walked through the door on their cue. They were the same two from outside. " Please introduce yourselves." The teacher stepped aside.

" I am Li Syaoran. I come from Hong Kong and am a model for Wolves Inc. I am free and available, ladies," he said with a smile. " I love beautiful, sensitive and wonderful ladies and from which I can see, there are many of you with that quality." At this remark, some of the girls swooned and some fainted.

.: Goodness. How much more annoying can he get?? This is a school, not a dating service. He is wasting my valuable time :. Sakura thought, laying her head down in her arms. And oddly enough, what Sakura thought is what the teacher said.

" Syaoran, this is a school, not a dating service. Please wait until after school for that," Kimiyamasan said, rolling eyes slightly and shaking her head. " Mei Lin, what about you?"

" I'm Mei Lin. I Come from Hong Kong and anybody who touches me in the wrong way has to face Syaoran." She turned towards Kimiyama-san and smiled. "I'm done."

" Ok. Well now. Syaoran, why don't you sit in the seat across from Eriol. Eriol, please raise your hand. And Mei lin, sit behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo, raise your hand please." The four did as they were told. " Now turn to page 210."

Throughout the period, Syaoran kept winking and flirting with the other girls and kept on getting hit by Mei Lin until arm became numb then he stopped. But when his arm reagined its feeling, he began again.

Bbbrrriiinnnggg

" Let's get outta here, Tom."

" Coming. Just let me get my books. I can't believe they fell out," she sighed.

" As Tomoyo was picking up her books and papers, a certain blue haired boy walked up to her. " Let me help you with those books, Tomoyo."

" Huh?" she looked up. " Arigatou. You're a great friend Eriol-kun," she said lightly blushing. She concentrated on getting her books into her bag.

" Are you two love birds through talking?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot in good humor. She loved to make fun of the couple-to-be.

" Umm. Hold up Sakura. I would like to talk to you. Don't worry about being late. I'll give you a pass," said Kimiyama-sensei.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

" Oh no. Of course not. I just need to ask you a favor."

" Alright then. Tomoyo, go ahead to class. I don't wanna get you into trouble," Sakura said.

" Sakura. I see that you probably don't like Syaoran."

" Am I _that _obvious?" she asked sarcastically.

"You were the only one, beside Tomoyo, not swooning over him while he made his presenting himself," Kimiyama-san said lowly.

" Modest, isn't he," she said, once again sarcastically. Students were knocking on the door. The bell was gonna ring in 2 minutes and they didn't want to get in trouble. " If it's the usual favor of showing Li around the school, then no problem," she said while waving it off. " But. If you want me want to babysit a stuck up snob like him, it's gonna cost ya, sensei," said Sakura, putting her hand out.

" How much? 5? 10? 15?" She was about to go on until Sakura stopped her, sweatdropping.

" Whoa. How about 5 bucks? Deal."Sakura held her hand out, waiting for the shake.

" Deal. I'll give you the money after school," she said, sealing the deal with a hand shake. " Let me write you a pass." She grabbed a pass and a pen, scribbled some stuff on it, and gave it to Sakura. Sakura took it and was out the door before she could be trampled by the incoming students.

###################################################################

Well.........What did you think? Did it suck? Stink? Was it good?Ok? Tell me. I need to know for your benefit. Review plz. Thank you =)

bLuE-aZn-rAiN


	2. The Tour

Hi! I can't believe I got so many reviews for just one chapter! I'm glad those who read, liked it.

A huge thanx goes out to AnonymousT and Chibi Tsuki. You guys gave me great advice!

This chapter is in BlueStar123's favor.

Chapter 2

The Tour

" So what did sensei want, Kura?" Tomoyo asked, as they were walking towards their lockers. It was the lunch period and they were seriously hungry.

" Nothin' much," Sakura answer, opening her locker. " She just wanted me to babysit Li." She tossed her unneeded books in and took out her lunch. The locker door closed and Sakura turned towards Tomoyo.

" So when can I expect to see the engagement ring?" Sakura said, smirking. She always liked to tease Tomoyo about her crush with their childhood friend. It was always delightful to see her expression.

" Nani? What are you talking about Kura?" Tomoyo answered, a light pink tinting her face. She turned around and started walking towards the door. " It's not like I _want_ him to ask me to marry him and give me a huge diamond ring and live in a nice little house with 3 kids and live happily ever after," she said. Though she just described the way she wanted her life to turn out to be, she would never openly admit it.

" Riiight. Of course not, Tom."

They headed outside and found a blooming cherry blossom tree, unoccupied by anyone. They sat down underneath the cool shade of it. The blossoms fell and one managed to land in her auburn hair. Sakura just picked it out and placed it on the ground next to her. It was a peaceful lunch, with small conversation and a magical sereneness, until a loud laughing, in the distance, broke it.

" Ladies! No need for a fight! There's enough for me to go around."

.: Who the heck...:. Sakura looked in the direction of the voice and sighed. " I was just beginning to clear my mind, too."

Syaoran walked by with two girls in each arm, laughing away like a merry king. He turned his attention toward the girls. "Well, hello there. Miss Daidouji, how about joining us?" he asked, in a playboy manner.

" No thanks. I'm fine here," she answered, continuing on in her novel, 'The Thief Lord.' Tomoyo was one who loved to read and would read during her free time in school and she wasn't going to waste her time, connected to a chain of materialistic people.

" Buzz off, Li," Sakura half-whispered. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting Indian style, her hands casually laid on her knees. Sakura's free time was spent meditating. It's her way of keeping her cool, maintaining her energy and clearing her mind of all negative thoughts.

" As if I was talking to you," he replied, turning back towards Tomoyo. " I can make room for one more if that's what your worried about."

" I said no," she said firmly.

" C'mon. We don't bite," he said, trying persuade her to come to him like a lovesick teenager. He moved the girls into a position to where one more person could fit in his arms.

" She said no and I said buzz off. What part of that can't you process through that little pea-brain head of yours?" Sakura said, getting up. She brushed the unwanted dust and grass off her bottom. Irritated, she walked up to him and stared him square in the eye. " You're an idiot."

She turned to Tomoyo. " Let's go, Tom."

" My pleasure to." Tomoyo marked her page, closed the book, grabbed her things and walked over to Sakura.

The two girls walked into the school building. Back into the busies of everyday life. Back into the halls of happy friends, depressed goths, dumb preps, and sad ex-couples who would get over their sorrow the minute they see another person they liked. Ah, that was the way of life in high school.

As they were walking past Kimiyama-sensei's classroom, she called them in. " Girls, can you come in, onegai?"

They walked in and greeted their sensei. " Konnichiwa Sensei." They bowed respectfully and stood in front of her.

" I wanted to talk about the tour for Syaoran...I've thought about it and I want Tomoyo to help you Sakura." With a strange look from both girls, she continued, " Well, I realized that you probably dislike him very much and want to wipe him off the face of this planet."

" Hai," Sakura nodded, agreeing to every word coming out of her teacher's mouth.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Kimiyama-san continued. " That's why I'm asking Tomoyo to accompany you, to keep you from actually killing him." She looked at Tomoyo and asked, " Is that alright with you, Tomoyo?"

" Hai. Though I can't really promise that I'll keep Kura from killing him, even though I did this morning," she chuckled. Recalling the thoughts of their morning was quite funny to her and Sakura. Apparently, it was funny to Kimiyama-san also for she, too, joined in their laughter.

After a few moments of giggles and such, Sakura spoke. " Sensei, when would you like for me to give him the tour of the school?"

Sensei gave her a thoughtful look. " Would right now be alright?"

" Right now?!" they responded in unison. She only nodded.

Syaoran was soon called in and told about the news. " Right now?!" Tomoyo and Kimiyama-sensei nodded while Sakura waited before nodding reluctantly. " Fine. If they're _that _desperate to spend time with me, I guess it's alright."

" Why you little snot nose-" She jumped at him but him but before she could reach him, Tomoyo and Sensei held her back, struggling to calm her down. " Grr. Let me go! Let me at 'im. Why I'll tear that little-." She did not finish, for Tomoyo stopped her.

" Sakura," she said, in a motherly tone. " Stop. Blow off your steam later, alright?" Sakura calmed down and the two ladies put their arms back down. With out a word, she left out the door and Tomoyo and Syaoran followed.

They walked to Futabatei- sensei's classroom. The sensei sat his desk, staring blankly at the wall, an emotionless face shown. The room was filled with desks in groups of 5. He thought that students should cooperate with each other to form social bonds so in the future, they will work well with partners. He taught geography so, of course, there were globes and maps decorating the wall. Shelves were filled with geography books and atlases, books that concentrated on one part of the world. There were atlases that had but a certain continent or country or state and so forth. There were also many history books along with models of many historic people, including people from America, China, and Japan. The history books, like the geography books, targeted a certain thing.

Futabatei-sensei hadn't noticed them so Sakura cleared her throat to get his attention. When that didn't work, she walked up to him and said his name. When that didn't work, she said, " Your wife's cheating on you."

He jumped and fell out of his chair screaming, " I knew it! I knew that woman was seeing another guy behind my back. Why I ought-what are you doing here?" He gave her a questioning look.

" You wouldn't answer me so I had to do something. Oh, and your wife's not cheating on you...I don't think...." She shrugged it off. " This is Li Syaoran. He's a transfer student and I'm giving him a tour. Li. This is Futabatei-sensei. He will be your geography teacher as well as history. You will have him after lunch. YOue morning teachers, you should know already. ANd if you don't then too bad. Sensei, can you assign him a seat so you won't waste time later?"

" Yeah, Li can sit with you and Miss Daidouji, Sakura. It's only you two at the group."

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief. " You're joking." They almost fell back a few steps when his answer came.

" Nope. You can even help him."

_Nope_. The answer hit them like a blow from an extremely hard punch. To tell the truth, they did fall back a few steps. " Let's go now," the two girls said, hoping he wouldn't say anything else that might give them a heart attack.

Soon, they reached the classroom of Iwashi-sensei. She taught chemistry. Iwashi-ssensei was at the chalkboard, scribbling instructions for their next lab. She liked to have a different lab experiment for each class so the students from the earlier classes would not share notes with the students who hadn't come yet. Her classroom had flasks, chemicals, microscopes and all the such in the back. Their desks were more like tables and they sat on stools instead of regular chairs. On the walls were charts and the Periodic Table of Elements covered the back wall. Books covered shelves. Books of the elements and books for labs.

" Oh, hi Sakura! Daidouji-san! What brings you here?" Iwashi-sensei said, when she noticed the three standing there.

" This is Li. He's gonna be in your 5th period class, Sensei. Tom and I are giving him a tour and your in it... Where's he gonna sit?" Sakura and Tomoyo were praying and praying hard that Li wouldn't be stuck with him.

" How about the table across from you two? That will be fine," she said, satisfied. " You two will help him when needed," she added.

" Yes, Sensei." They bowed. " We'll be going. We still have three classes left," Tomoyo said, hoping the last three classes won't be the same as hers and Sakura's. So far, the three of them have had all the same classes.

" Yeah. Good-bye, Sensei."

" Bye," she waved. When they left, she returned to the board, humming a little tune.

In the hallway, Syaoran's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he desperately wanted to know so he asked Tomoyo, " Why do all the teachers call her by her first name? And call you and me by our last?"

Tomoyo hesitated before answering. " Sakura. She doesn't like to be called by her last name for a reason _I_ do not even know. She shares a lot with me but not everything. There are things that Sakura likes to keep personal and I respect that." During the little time she was talking, her voice did not change in any manner and she did not look at him, but stared straight ahead, with a distant look in her eyes.

" Oh. So I could call her Sakura and she wouldn't care?"

" Hello, Sensei," Sakura said, trying to interrupt their conversation.

" Hello Sakura, Daidouji-san, and you must be Li."

This room was the Japanese class. On the walls, there was an array of Japanese scrolls. There were two on each side of the chalkboard. The left one said 'effort' and right said 'future.' As with the other classes, shelves were covered with books on the different types of shodo, Japanese calligraphy. The desks were set in groups of two, so they could help each other with unfamiliar words.

" Hai. He will be in your 6th period...Eh, how did you know that this was Li?" Sakura asked, confused at how she knew who the new student was.

" I've heard the girls in my class talk constantly about him to me. -in a high voice- Oh Sensei! He's so cute. He has these gorgeous eyes and he's a _model_. He looks sooo totally strong. I hope he talks to me. Sigh." The girls laughed at her impression of the swooning preps.

" Miss Mizuno. Where will Li sit?" Sakura had been asking that question for every class they went to. She wanted to know so she could prepare for the worse. Already he was in 6 of her classes and wanted to just die because in almost all of the classes her sat near either her or Tomoyo.

Miss Mizuno looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura was one of her favorite pupils and she didn't want her concentration to be disturbed during class by a supposedly stuck up, narcissist person. Searching Sakura's eyes, she found that Sakura was greatly disturbed by Li.

" He can sit at the empty desk behind Arisa. Is that alright girls?" Sakura smiled and Tomoyo nodded. The girls were grateful and were going to pay Miss Mizuno back, one way or another. " Wonderful. Go on to class. The bell will ring in a matter of minutes."

They nodded and exited into the hallway. The three went to their lockers to get their books for class. Syaoran was about to speak when Sakura spoke first. " Your last period is gym. It's at the end of the hall. You'll know what it is because it'll say ' Boys Gym' and if you can't read then too bad."

His unasked question answered, he followed the girls to Futabatei-Sensei's class.

{After School}

Tomoyo and Sakura went to Kimiyama-Sensei's class to get their pay. The last bell had rung and the halls were deserted. The quietness somewhat scared them.

When they entered the classroom, what they expected to see, was not there but what they didn't want or expect to was there. Do you understand? Let's break it down. They came in, expecting to see their teacher but she wasn't their. Instead, they saw Syaoran and a girl, named Hisako, against the wall, making out.

Li had after school detention for Miss Mizuno but she had to leave so he was sent to Miss Kimiyama. Hisako had detention for Miss Kimiyama. Their sensei had to leave the classroom temporarily so the two were left alone in the room which somehow lead to the making out.

Tomoyo and Sakura stood there, watching the sight, until Sakura came back to her senses and interrupted. " Get a room." She and Tomoyo advanced into the classroom. The two girls went and sat on two of the front desks. They watched as the "couple" went to their respective seats mumbling about not knocking and interrupting their make out session.

Kimiyama-san entered upon their seating. " Ah, Sakura, Tomoyo. You made it. Thank you for um your help," she said. Taking out her purse, she pulled out two 5's and handed them to Tomoyo and Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo got off the desks. They bowed and took the money saying, " Domo arigatou." With a final bow, they took their leave.

......................................................................................................................................................

Well..was it better? What do you think? Did it somewhat meet your advice, AnonymousT? I tried really hard to put your advice to work..or something in that matter. Thank you again. Plz review.

**Reviewers**

Yasha's-gurl- Sakura being a secret model is huge part of the story. Sorry I can't reveal Sakura's occupation more. But sometime later.....real later.

Sakura tenshi. AnGeL oF lOvE- thanx! Your enthusiasm encourages me even more!

White Eternity- you can count on it!

Lavender Cherry Blossom- arigatou

AnonymousT- Really? Well, I haven't read every single story so I wouldn't know. Hehe. But like I said. It was unintentionally based on a movie for which I don't even know the name of. But thanx for telling me. I'll definitely try to take in all the advice and put it to all my stories. Thanx again! =)

kimiko5- thanx and here's the update you asked for.

Angellite418- as always, thank you. You're probably one of my favorite reviewers...Not that I play favorites but you know what I mean. =P

Cagalli-gurl- thanx for your time!

Archangel Rhapsody- o'course I will.

Lilchibisaku- not really bribes. More like pays. Remember, to Sakura, it was more like babysitting. When you babysit, you get paid, rite?

Chibi Tsuki- Thanx, I'll take that into consideration.

Vicky- thank you very much.

Personwithnoname- thanx.very much

Ja Ne Minna-san

bLuE-aZn-rAiN


	3. New Kid & Trip Info

Hi! It's the third chapter of 'Love 4rm A Game'. I hope it's to everyone satisfactory. Thank you to all my reviewers. You have made me very happy.

This chapter's in **Animekid9**'s favor.

Chapter 3

New Kid & Trip Info

Sakura drove in the direction of her house. As she turned the corner, she saw a group of guys messing with a little girl, most likely threatening her. She stopped in front of the store in which they were messing with the little girl.

She got out and stood in front of the boys. " Hey!" she said, causing them to look up at her. " Aren't you guys a bit old to mess with this girl?" Sakura raised her sunglasses and turned to the girl. " How old are you, kid?"

The girl had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, which stared up at Sakura. She hesitated before answering, " I-I-I'm 12." She had a bit of fear mixed with relief in her eyes.

Sakura nodded and turned back. The guys were standing to full height now. They were all a bit shorter than Sakura. " And you guys must be what? 14? 15?" Her eyes were serious yet had some anger in them, for the fact was that, anyone who would mess with a person not their own age, would get on Sakura's bad side...and you don't want to be on Sakura's bad side.

" Yeah. So what's it to ya? You her mom or something?" retorted one boy.

" No..But you want me to hurt you?" Sakura said calmly, her right hand forming a fist. The guys seeing this, backed up and walked away. Sakura smirked and turned around, looking down at the twelve year old.

" You ok?" The girl nodded. " Now if they ever mess with you again, just tell them I'll be watching, alright?" She smiled at the girl, who smiled back, revealing sparkling white teeth. She had a sweet face and her facial features were beautiful, the smile only enhancing her beauty.

" Thank you, miss. I'm Asami. Those boys are always messing with me," she sighed.

Sakura was shocked that Asami would tell her, her real name, but she smiled. She was glad the girl trusted her so quickly. " If you want, I'll give you some self defense lessons sometime." She did a one hand back flip, her right hand on the door, and landed expertly into the driver's seat. " Catch ya later, kid!" She started to drive when the girl asked her,

" What's your name??"

Sakura held up a cherry blossom that had fell into her car during school and let it float out of her hand. Asami smiled and whispered, " Sakura.."

{ Kinomoto Residence, Midnight}

She lay in her bed peacefully, dreaming about Syaoran....and beating him up. " Die you moron," she said, sleepily. " Ha, ha, ha." She held up her pillow and continuously punched it while laughing.

Her dream was interrupted by a loud thud that came from downstairs. She sat upright. Sleepily rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and headed down the stairs with her head bent.

As she looked up, she saw Touya, spread out on the floor. She quickly ran down and knelt beside him. Putting his arm over her shoulder, she smelt his breath. .: Not drunk..Just tired:. She kicked the door close and locked it.

With some difficulty, she carried him upstairs and into his room. " G'night, bro." Going back to her room, she fell into her bed and went back to sleep, continuing her dream.

{ Next day, School}

Tomoyo and Sakura got out of the car and headed towards the school doors. Upon entering, one of the faculty members rushed up to them and pulled them over. It was the secretary. The girls looked bewildered but the secretary just kept pulling them towards the office.

Finally, they entered the principal's office and the girl's immediately bowed. Principal Yamada smiled. " I'm glad you could make it."

.: It's not like we had a choice being dragged here and all:.Sakura thought. She wasn't necessarily fond of their principal yet showed him the same respect as the other teachers.

" We have a new student today and hearing that you show Syaoran around, I thought you two could show this new student around. His name is Sanjiro Hiyomi-" He was cut off by Sakura, who was standing in the middle of his office, hands stuffed in her pockets.

" Gomen, Sir. But I don't like to repeat things twice. It gets boring...Why don't you get some lovesick prep to do your work, cuz I'm outta here." She turned around and signaled Tomoyo to follow her. She left the principal with his mouth open.

{ First period}

Sanjiro had already been introduced and Kimiyama-san was now talking about the trip they were to take next week. The class was quiet except for Kimiyama-san speaking and the occasional 'ooh' and 'cool.'

" We are going to go to Hawaii. It's going to be a 1 month trip so make sure you bring all the things needed." Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Sanjiro.

" Talk is cheap, Sensei! Give us the tickets and show us the airport!" he yelled, causing the students to laugh, while the preppy girls giggled and swooned. He had stood up and was now laughing also.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Sensei and Li rolled their eyes. Sakura saw Sanjiro smile at her as if he spoke up to get her attention but that only caused another eye roll. " Sit down and let Sensei finish, idiot," she said, not looking at him.

He sat down and the laughter died out. The sensei nodded at Sakura as a thank you and Sakura nodded back in response.

" As I was saying, you will need to bring enough clothes and a few swimsuits unless you plan on buying all your clothes there then you need not worry about anything. Be sure to bring sun block and maybe some entertainment if you wish." She paused for a moment and asked, " Any questions?" As no hands were raised, she concluded, " Since all I'm supposed to tell you guys is what to bring, let's pull out our books!"

Everybody groaned but she dismissed it.

{Second Period}

The students took their seats as the teacher entered the classroom. All was quiet and you could hear a pin drop. He noticed this and asked them, " Why so quiet?" And as they had practiced, they answered, " Hawaii."

He nodded and said he was just getting to it. He pulled out a stack of papers with numerous names and handed one to each of the students. It was a list of the hotel roommates. Sakura searched for her name.

_**Room 212**  
_**Kinomoto Sakura  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Li** **Syaoran**

The list went on and on and on like the energizer bunny. Some of the students shrilled with delight while others somewhat thought of the list as an evil object. Two students were especially detested by it.

" They're putting me with that snot nosed gaki?!" yelled Sakura.

" You should be grateful they're putting you in the presence of royalty!" Syaoran yelled back.

" I'm separated from my Syaoran!!" Mei Lin cried.

Sakura and Syaoran's argument lasted half of the class period and Mei Lin's waterworks turned into a water source for stray cats. The teacher let it go on so they could let it out of their system. In fact, he let all the arguments go on until they were out of breath. And when they were through, he spoke.

He said that it was because the hotel rooms they were in, had two bedrooms with 2 beds in each room and that the staff thought it would be a good way for some of the students to get along and though many of the teachers objected to this idea, it would be done.

But, because the teachers didn't want any funny business, the boys would sleep in one room and the girls in another and there would be a nightly check to make sure they weren't sneaking behind their backs.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!! The students were dismissed and reminded to pack before the week was over.

In the hallway, Mei Lin walked up to Sakura, stopping in front of her. " Since I won't be with my Syaoran, I will be watching you like a hawk. Don't you dare do _anything_ to my love, you understand?"Sakura just stared at her and walked past her. " I'll be watching you!!" Mei Lin screamed once again.

Sakura and Tomoyo entered their third period class, wondering what they would be told or given next. But as soon as they walked in, Sanjiro, stopped in front of them, with a goofy grin on his face. Sakura stared at him, silently bidding him to go away. When he didn't, a growl came from her throat.

" What do you want?" she said, irritated that everyone was stopping her.

" Well, since we're going to be neighbors for a month, I thought we should get to know each other better.."

Sakura stepped around him and went to her desk. She sat down and sighed. She couldn't wait for the trip to come so she could actually rest and get away from everything.

Ever since school started, she had been busy with homework, modeling and taking care of the house. Touya was almost always out and she had to cook breakfast and dinner for the both of them when he was home. And now to top it off, for a whole month, she would have to deal with Li during the nighttime, if he was going to be there. Who knows what he does to himself before he goes to bed?

Dropping her head on the desk, she closed her eyes and listened to all the noise around her; prep guys laughing at stupid money jokes; prep girls swooning over Li and Sanijiro and other guys that are 'cute' to them; jocks mindlessly rambling on about sports; cheerleaders giggling like crazy giggling machines; the bell starting to ring; the noise dying down and the sensei finally coming in.

"Ok. Today I am going to tell you the details about the rules and such." He sat down and gathered his papers into a neat stack. After an awkward moment of silence, he continued. " We will be staying at The Hawaiian Paradise Hotel. The first day, we'll let you get comfortable in your new environment. Those of you that want, you can go to a club or whatnot but anyone who comes back drunk, will be grounded for a day. Meaning that person will not be able to go out of the hotel for a whole day. And being grounded even for a day while your on a trip just sucks doesn't it?"

He looked around the class and the students nodded and answered with 'yeah' and 'totally' and 'tchyeah man'. He let the students converse about the possibilities of being grounded and what they would do. When they were quiet, he started.

" You'll be able to roam freely around the city but try to stay in it. If your not in by midnight, you sleep outside. The pool will be open until ten. If anyone tries to sneak out to it in the middle of the night for a rendevous with your little boyfriend or girlfriend, be ready to get caught the minute you step out your door. The beach is open to everybody but you will not go skinny dipping. That will get you grounded for 3 days. You can wake up at anytime and go to sleep at anytime, just so that you're in your room, I'm fine with it. You can eat wherever you want as long as it's in distance..."

He continued on about the times of things and things they could and could not do. Soon, their excitement died down and they began to rest their heads on their hands and their heads began to drop to the tables. One kid made a big Bam! on his desk and it woke everybody up, but he still lay their, sleeping. Sakura reached over and shook him awake.

" Yo, man. You alright?"she asked.

He lifted his head and looked at his surroundings. " Huh? What happened? Where are the bunnies??"

At this remark, all the students started to laugh and did not stop. Though it was a stupid remark, Sakura did not chuckle or even repress a laugh. She just stared at him and shook her head in pity. She knew what it was like to be laughed at. And being laughed at was no laughing matter.

After a few minutes of nonstop laughter, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Everybody charged out of the classroom and into the hallway, pushing and shoving. Sakura, however, walked slowly, thinking about the trip and the great relaxation of it all but then a picture of Syaoran messing up the vacation appeared in her head and she scrunched up her face.

Tomoyo, who was walking beside her, saw this and asked in a concerned voice, " What's the matter Kura?" She put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her.

Sakura turned her head, facing Tomoyo. " Nothin. I was just thinking about the trip and then all of the sudden a horrible image comes into my mind and ruined my whole train of thought. I just hate it when nice images are ruined because of a disgusting picture."

She stared at Sakura with a questioning look while pushing open the door. " What was the image of Sakura? Was it a premonition or something?" she whispered.

She shook her head. "Eh. You could say so. Although I wouldn't call it that. It was an image of Li ruining my r&r. That gaki. " Once again, she scrunched up her face.

Tomoyo stopped and stared at Sakura with a weird look. " I will never understand you, will I?" Tomoyo said, as she started walking again.

" Nope."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

So, what you think? Those things up there that are separating this are supposed to be hearts. Yah. Plz review. BTW. I know it has been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I'll try to do better.

**Reviewers  
**_q_- thank you, I will.  
_Lavender Cherry Blossom_- thank you. You'll just have to wait. It'll be awhile before that happens.  
_Babybluelunarstarangel_- thank you! Maybe he will maybe he won't. You'll just have to wait and find out....Yes Mei will be all clingy to Syaoran but hopefully that will change.  
_Sakura tenshi. AnGeL oF lOvE_  
_FromDayOne_- It's funni? Cool! Lol  
_LilAngel 123_- really?  
_Hotchocolate_- it seems everybody can't wait!  
_Animelvr4evr_- you'll find out in later chapters  
_minisparky_- maybe, maybe not. Just wait and see.  
_Crystaleyez_- thank you. So much  
_Kura Blossom_- you think my writing's good? Wow. hehe. Thank you  
_Celestial Moussy_- You got it


	4. Shopping and Horrid Games

This is in Mini Sparky's favor.

Chapter 4

Shopping and Horrid Games

{ Friday, Sakura's House}

School had just ended and it was the day before the trip. Tomoyo had come over to help Sakura pack. She had packed everything but clothes and since Tomoyo was best at picking out clothes, she had called for her expertise.

" Well, Kura. I don't know why you called me to help. It's not like you're going to pick out anything pretty," said Tomoyo, looking in her best friend's closet.

Sakura sat on her bed, with two pair of baggy pants in her hands. She stared at them with total concentration. Never losing focus.

" Which one should I bring? The dark blue ones or the black ones?" Sakura asked, raising up each one. She looked at Tomoyo for her approval of which one. Tomoyo shook her head at both of them.

{ Syaoran's house, Same Time}

.: I have so many beautiful clothes...Which ones should I take?:. Syaoran thought to himself. He shrugged and grabbed all of his clothes and threw them into his suitcases. 6 to be exact.

{ Back to Kura}

Sakura stared at Tomoyo and gave her the what-you-talkin-about-Tomoyo look. That look stayed on her face a while before Tomoyo finally answered.

" Sakura...We are going on one of the biggest trips in school and it's very warm in Hawaii. You'll sweat like a dog there," she explained. Sakura gave her the ' and?..' look.

Tomoyo sighed at her best friend. " And..we're going...SHOPPING!!!" she said, enthusiastically. She clapped her hands and started to sing her little song, " We're going to the mall. We're going to the mall."

While Tomoyo was singing her song, Sakura tried to get away from her giddy little friend. Silently, she tiptoed into her bathroom, which was in her room, and almost succeeded but Tomoyo grabbed her legs and tried to pull her out, only to have Sakura grab onto the door for dear life.

The struggle lasted for about five minutes before Tomoyo grew tired and let go. She sat in the middle of the room, legs spread out and hair in a tangle. She sighed and looked over to Sakura whose hands were wrapped around the knob. Apparently, her hands were stuck and she couldn't get them off.

" My hands are stuck. They're cramped and they're stuck," she said, blowing a hair strand out of her pink face. She turned her head towards Tomoyo, who had fallen on her back. " Help me," she said, in a voice more demanding then requesting.

" Only if you go shopping with me," Tomoyo breathed.

" Fine, just. get. me. off," Sakura yelled.

{ At the Mall}

" Why did I agree to this? I shoulda just stay stuck to the stupid door," Sakura whined, while trying to look over the bags she was holding, courtesy of Tomoyo. They had only been to two stores and they already had 6 big bags worth of clothes.

Sakura looked for a way out. She scanned her mind for Tomoyo's biggest weakness. Candy? No. Boys? No. Wait..Haha. ERIOL!!

" Hey Tom. Ain't that Eriol over there?" she said, pointing to a foot locker store, across the dress store they were in. At the mention of Eriol's name, Tomoyo looked over, while Sakura dropped the bags and made a dash for it. She raced out the mall, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

" I don't see him any..where...SAKURA!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. .: Great..Just leave me here, Kura..I'm not quite strong enough to carry all this..:. She grabbed the bags and started for the mall exit, dragging the bags on the ground.We called her limo and drove over to Sakura's house.

Sakura was laying on the couch, a suitcase and duffel bag at the end of it. She had the remote in her hand and was searching for a decent movie with some mystery and deception in it...but all she found was mushy romance movies with a bunch of make out scenes. " Stupid fluff movies," she muttered under her breath. She turned off the T.V. and the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door to reveal Tomoyo with the 6 bags surrounding her. " You wanna come in?" She nodded and dragged in the bags. She saw the suitcase and duffel bag.

" You made me go shopping for nothing?" Tomoyo asked as she plopped herself down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned to one of the many romances.

" Iie..._You_ went shopping for nothin," Sakura corrected. Tomoyo sat there before answering, " True..But all this is your size. You're a bit thinner than me. If you would only eat more.."

Sakura went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of sprite and coke from the fridge. She went back out and handed the coke to Tomoyo and kept the sprite to herself while sitting on the armchair. But just as she settled herself, the doorbell rang again. So she stood up from her place and answered the door to find Asami. " Uh..hey Asami..What are you doin here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

She nodded and said, " Yeah but I just wanted to tell you I might not be here for a while because I have to go somewhere with my brother and I didn't want you to worry."

" That's okay..I'm gonna be gone for a while too. You wanna come in?" Sakura said, opening the door a little wider. She shook her head and said she had to be on her way. " Alright then, see ya when I get back, Asami."

" Ja ne!" she said, running off home.

{ On the plane, next day}

Sakura sat next to Tomoyo and Eriol next to Syaoran on the plane. The teachers wanted them to sit with their roommates and so to keep Sakura from killing Li, the seating arrangements were so. They felt the plane lift and rise into the air.

.: Goodbye Tomoeda and hello Hawaii:. thought Sakura as they flew into the air. She stared out the window and sighed. It had been a while since she left Tomoeda and boy did it feel good. It felt as if all her problems were left behind as she left Tomoeda behind. She looked at Tomoyo, who was reading 'The Thief Lord' for about the sixth time. " You need new books," said Sakura. Tomoyo looked up and smiled. " I guess so."

The next hour or so was pretty quiet and Sakura started to fall asleep when Tomoyo suddenly said, " Done! Now what do you guys want to do?"

Sakura replied tiredly, " Sleep." Tomoyo looked at her friend and said, " But you slept last night...and besides, you can sleep anytime."

Sakura sat up and stared Tomoyo right in the eye. " I slept last night with you calling me and telling me the same thing every half hour and if I can sleep anytime then I'm gonna sleep right now." With that, she fell back in the chair and once again started to fall asleep but the stewardess came by.

" Would you like anything?" She smiled. Tomoyo asked for some orange juice and Eriol asked for a sprite. She handed it to them and then looked at Sakura and Li.

" Yeah. I would like some sleeping gas so I can get some freakin sleep..." The stewardess stared at her and she said, " But I won't get any apparently, so I'll just get a cup of tea please." She handed Sakura a cup of tea and moved up to Li.

" What about you sir?" Li looked her up and down and replied, " I'll have some of you sweet thing." He gave her a flirtatious growl and she blushed 6 shades of red.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed voice, " Just give him some dog chow and he'll leave ya alone, lady."

She didn't know what to say so she just left and went on to other students. Syoaran continued looking at himself and making sure he looked good for the next stewardess that came by.

" Why did you say that Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered after the stewardess was gone. " The guy's a snot face player. He's a dog. And dog's eat dog chow. Simple as that," Sakura answered. Tomoyo sighed and stood up to go to the restroom.

" When I come back, we're gonna play a game of Truth or Dare, Daidouji style." With that said, she left. (no this is not the game they are gonna play that gets SS together. it's just a game to pass time)

.: Oh no!! Screw you, Tom. I'm not playin no Daidouji style game:. Sakura thought. She covered her legs with the blanket and pretended to be asleep when Tomoyo came out.

" Game time. Kura, get the boys up. Kura?" She looked over to Sakura and saw her calmly breathing. She knew Sakura way too well to fall for this old trick. She sighed and moved her hands towards Sakura side and started to lightly tickle her. Sakura started to twitch and soon a few giggles left her mouth but quickly, she cut off the connection of hand and side. She held Tomoyo's hands tightly. " Never do that in public again or be prepared to be embarrassed," Sakura said, sending a cold shiver down Tomoyo's back. She nodded and regained her composure.

" Eriol, Gaki. Get up. Tom wants to play a game with ya'll," Sakura said, leaning against the seat. The two guys turned their heads and as Syaoran was about to open his mouth, Sakura said something first. " Not that kind of game you scum bag."Sakura put her feet on the seat and looked out the window.

" Well, I wanted to play a game on Truth or Dare.." Tomoyo started but was interrupted. " I'm in for a good game of Truth or Dare. The ride's getting kinda boring," said Eriol. Then Tomoyo spoke once more and finished with, " Daidouji style." Eriol thought about Tomoyo's finished statement and he remembered all the games they played with Tomoyo, Daidouji style. Most of them had ended up with something embarrassing happening to him.

" Uhhh. Never mind. I take back what I said.." but Tomoyo interrupted this time. " Uh-uh-uh. Once you say you're in, you're in." He groaned in defeat. He knew this was only the beginning of many horrid games. " Fine."

" You joining us Li?"Tomoyo asked. She looked at him. He looked at her. He started to lightly drool, only no one but Sakura saw it because she saw a light reflection from the sun. Silently, she took out her small pocket-sized digital camera and took a quick picture with the flash turned off.

" Anything for you, sugar," he answered, causing Tomoyo to look at him crazily and causing Sakura to gag. He glared at her. " Just because you've never been called sugar, doesn't mean you can gag at her, ugly."

She rolled her eyes and glared back him. " You think I like being called food items? Give me a break. I hear it just about everyday. It just sounds more disgusting coming from your mouth." Sakura stuck out her tongue and resumed staring out into the window.

" Sakura's playing, too. Now I get to go first. Eriol-kun, truth or dare?"Tomoyo said the first part so quickly, Sakura only heard her name and she assumed that Tomoyo had made her join the game. And with a Daidouji style game, if you name is said before the game, you're automatically in. Also, every time someone picks dare, that person gets a dollar from each person.

" Uh. Truth?" he answered, kinda scared in some way. " Wonderful. Now. You have to tell the truth. Do you like Sakura?" He looked at her with confusion. " Well, I have to like her or else she wouldn't be considered my friend. I like someone else, anyhow," he finished, lightly blushing.

" My turn. Syaoran. Truth or dare?" Eriol asked, with a hint of unseen evil in his eyes. " I'll take truth." He looked at him with disappointment. Oh well. " How many girlfriends have you had?" Li sat and thought for a while. " Well, there was Carlee and Susie. Then Ashley and Jenny and...(blah blah blah)" Like the evil list that kept going and going, so did his mouth. And after about 30 names, the three told him to shut up. " Fine. I only had about fifty more to go," he complained.

" Let's see, who is my victim? Haha. How about you Kinomoto. Truth or dare." Sakura looked at him plainly and with no fuss and no hesitation, she answered, " Dare." He looked at her and she showed no emotion; no fear no anxiety; nothing. " Humph. Fine. I dare you to kiss Eriol...on the lips." After a few moments of silence, she moved quickly towards Eriol and gave him a peck on the lips. " Take it to no offence Tom," she whispered. She received her three bucks and looked out the window.

" Eriol. Truth or Dare." Eriol, who was still in shock with what just happened, sat there. Not moving. " Hello?" she waved a hand in front of his face. He awoke up from his trance and answered, " Uh. T-truth. No. Dare," he said, unsurely. She cocked an eyebrow and gave out her dare. " I dare you to confess your feelings towards Tom," she folded her arms and looked out the window. " I'm waiting." Eriol started to sweat--bad. He stuttered and turned back in his seat, took a deep breath and turned around, facing Tomoyo. " Tomoyo-chan. I-I-I like you..A lot. Would you..would you be my g-girlfriend?" He pulled his collar and gulped.

Tomoyo stared at him with tears in her eyes-tears of joy. " Hai! Hai, Eriol-kun. You have no idea how long I've been waiting. She leaned up and hugged him. Though the hug was awkward because the back of the chair was in the way, the enjoyed every moment of it.

" Sugoi. Cool. Now here's your buck and I'm out ya'll," Sakura said, yawning, as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

They stared at her while she slept and decided to do a little switching though it some debating. Tomoyo moved up to Eriol and Syaoran moved down to Sakura. The rest of the ride went by slowly while in her mind, Tomoyo was cooking up a plan to hook Sakura and Syaoran up, by a game–a very evil game.

Well, I'm sorry it took so long. I've been busy with lots of things and newayz, I hope you guys liked it, even though it was pretty lame. Hehe.


	5. Hello Hawaii

In Chocolate-cookie coco's favor.

Chapter 5

Hello Hawaii

Sakura watched as the plane landed. The students exited the plane and scattered all over the airport, making the chaperones scatter after them. Sakura and Tomoyo stood at the luggage pick up, waiting for their luggage to pass by. They saw, they grabbed, and they headed out to the buses that awaited them.

Tomoyo and Sakura stumbled to the back of the bus. They tripped over some feet, backpacks and junk like that. They sat in the back and remained quiet through the 10 minute ride.

When they got to the hotel, Sakura received the four keys from a teacher and headed for the hotel room. She walked in and quickly went to claim the bed that would be hers. She tossed her duffel bag and suitcase on the bed and started unpacking.

Just then, Syaoran walked in and said that he was gonna sleep there. They start arguing and Sakura ends up knocking him out. " Good riddance. Some peace at last." She stepped over him and went over to the restroom to wash up.

Tomoyo walks in and sees Li in your bedroom, sprawled out on the floor. .: Sakura:. she thought. She stepped over him and walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down. Soon, Sakura walked out, drying her face with a white towel.

" You wanna go to a restaurant for dinner or you wanna stay at the hotel?" she asked Sakura. She shrugged. " I don't feel like going out. I'm still tired from the trip. I'm just gonna go order room service. Why don't you and Eriol go without me...but wait for him to wake up first...I'm gonna go take a shower now." She grabbed her tank top and pajama bottoms and headed for the shower.

Soon after Sakura entered the shower, Li woke up. He cleared his head by shaking it and left out without saying a word. He went to one of the rooms with a girl he knew in it, which could be numerous but he went to the one with Kaitlyn. He knocked and Kaitlyn opened the door. Immediately, she through her arms around him. " Hey, babe. Wanna go out to dinner?" He looked at her with his seductive eyes and smile.

" Anywhere with you, sweetheart."

-Sakura-

Tomoyo and Eriol had left leaving Sakura alone when she got out of the shower. .: Yes. I got the place to myself:. She somewhat dried her hair with the towel and put the phone on speaker. " Hey. Yeah, room service? I would like some chicken and mashed potatoes or something and some sprite, please."

" Yes Miss. What room are you in?" asked a young male voice on the other end of the phone."212," she answered. " Ok," he said before hanging up the phone.

She hung up and continued to manually dry her hair. When she was through, her hair was just the way she liked it: messy and damp. Soon, a knock came upon the door. .: Quick service:. she thought. She walked towards the door and opened it to find a young male, most likely the room service person.

As soon as he saw her in her pajamas, he blushed and turned tomato red. Sakura stared at him and said, " You _are_ the room service guy, aren't you?" He hastily nodded and pushed the cart in. Sakura licked her lips and stared at the cart. " Thanks." She took the cart and pushed it towards the couch.

" Hold up," she said, and ran quickly to her room. She dug through her side bag and found a dollar. Quickly, she ran out and gave it to him. He stared at it like he had never seen one before. Slowly, he looked up and smiled a smile that got Sakura somewhat nervous. " Hehe...right...You should be going now, huh?" She gently pushed him out and closed the door.

Sakura walked over to the couch and turned on the TV to a mystery movie. She plopped herself down on the couch and started to eat and watch TV.

The movie had just started and the murder was about to take place when someone came in and turned it to a different channel. " Hey!!!!" She grabbed the remote and turned it back to the mystery.

" I want to watch myself model!" said the voice which, she now knew, belong to Li.

" And? I was her first. There's a TV in your room snotface. Watch it in there," Sakura retorted, while keeping her eyes on the TV. She heard a 'humph' and some stomping. She smiled in satisfaction.

After a couple of hours, the movie ended and Sakura had finished her dinner. As Sakura got up to push the cart out of the way, the door opened and Tomoyo and Eriol walked in.

" Hey, you two. How was the date?" Sakura smiled at Eriol's blushing and Tomoyo's shocked face. " What do you mean, 'date?'" she asked. Sakura stifled a laugh and replied, " Well, a meeting would be like a date, now wouldn't it, Tom?...Or are you thinking about something else? Hmmmm?"

Tomoyo stammered, " Huh? What? Nooo. Uh-uh. Iie. Meeting is fine."She walked to her room and said good night to everyone.

Sakura laughed at her friend's nervousness. She got up and headed for her room and said good night as well. In the room, she sat down and waited for her friend to come out so they could talk about...junk Tomoyo finally came out and they started to talk.

" Kura?"Tomoyo asked, as Sakura blow dried her hair.

" Yeah?"

She hesitated before continuing. " Well, you see, I carry around a picture of you and me. You know, the one we took at the studio?" Sakura nodded her head. She remembered it well and not because it was Tomoyo's birthday, but because it was the day she made her wear make-up for something other than modeling. Tomoyo continued nervously. " Well, I dropped it when I was buying a dress here, you know, when me and Eriol went out to dinner? Well, an agent saw you in that picture and asked to meet with you about a photo shoot."

Sakura turned ff the blow dryer and laughed. " You're joking right? Tell me you're joking." Her voice went from normal to begging.

Tomoyo shook her head. " Gomen, Sakura-chan, but I'm dead serious."

" I know you're serious when you call me Sakura-chan," she sighed. She plopped herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Rain started in a light drizzle and worked it's way up to being heavy. The room was silent and neither Sakura or Tomoyo tried to break it. The rain lulled Sakura to sleep and she went into a deep sleep, dreamless at that.

In the morning, the rain had resided into a light drizzle. Sakura woke up and looked at the clock. It read 7:45. She sat up groggily and got out of bed. Reaching for some clothes, she headed towards the bathroom, only to find it locked.

" Hey, Tom, is that you?" Sakura yelled through the door. She heard a low male voice and recognized it as Li's. " What are you doing in there, Li?"

" Taking a shower, duh!" he answered.

" That's what _your_ restroom's for!" Sakura yelled again.

" Hiiragizawa was in there."

" That is why you _wait_. Apparently, you're too spoiled to know what that means." She walked out of her room and into the living room. Sakura sat down and mumbled some 'colorful' words. " I hope he drowns himself," Sakura mumbled out loud.

Tomoyo turned and looked at her friend. " What's wrong, Kura?"

" Stupid Li hogging the stupid bathroom and takin' to freakin' long," Sakura briefly explained. Tomoyo nodded her head and returned to her book, "The Twilight Realm."

Eriol came out of his room dried and dressed. He sat down and looked at Sakura with sorry eyes. " I heard the yelling. Sorry I took so long. I didn't think he would be up so early." Sakura nodded accepting his apology.

" It's ok. Nobody knew it would be this hard living with 'his majesty.'" She sighed and stood up to go to her shower, hearing Li come out. She quickly took a shower and came out dressing in her black baggy jeans and medium sized T-shirt that said, 'Buzz Off, Dweeb.'She grabbed her side bag and put it on and headed out.

" Where are you going, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking up from her book. " Nowhere, Sakura answered. She grabbed a hotel key and went out. As Sakura got into the elevator, she saw the room service guy from the night before.

" Hey," she said, quietly.

" Good morning Miss," he responded with a big smile. He was carrying some bags for the big lady next to him.

Ding!

Sakura left the elevator and headed out the hotel and started for the nearest Starbucks. She sat in an outside stand and waited to order. Soon the waiter came and asked her what she wanted. " I'll have cappuccino mocha."

" Right away, Miss." He left and quickly came back with her order. Sakura thanked him and drank her mocha, thinking about the photo shoot.

She had never been in a photo shoot for anyone else but Tomoyo and so this was going to be different for her. Hopefully, Tomoyo would be present if she needed to be pulled back. She sighed. " This'll be new."

" What'll be new?" a voice asked her. Sakura put down her cup and looked up. It was a girl of about 13 with red hair and sea-green eyes. " Nothin," she stated bluntly.

" Oh, c'mon.," she pleaded. She sat down and Sakura stood up. She looked down at the girl. She gave the money to the waiter and turned around, not even saying bye yet the girl stood up and called her to wait.

" Aren't you the girl from the picture?" she asked, curiously. Sakura turned her head, and somewhat looked at her. The girl assumed she was interested and continued. My brother met a girl yesterday and saw a picture of her and her friend. Would that friend happen to be you?"

She looked hopeful but Sakura didn't care, so she said a quick 'no' and started to walk. She could here the girl's footstep behind her and so she picked up the pace. The girl persisted until she got Sakura pissed and she turned around.

" What do you want, you nosy little girl?" Her eyes filled with fire. The girl went wide-eyed and gasped.

" You _are_ her! You have the same eyes!" she yelled. Sakura sighed and walked away, tired of everything...and it was just the morning time.

.: I'm going to the beach:. she thought, as the girl persisted onto following her. After a few blocks, the girl stopped and Sakura sighed. She had reached the hotel and was in the elevator, waiting for the first ding.

As the doors slid open, she saw Asami. " Hey, Asami,"she said. Asami looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

" Sakura! What are you doing here? I'm here with my brother," she explained. Sakura cocked and eyebrow. " Sanjiro." A look of shock came over her face.

"He's your brother?" she asked slowly, only to receive a nod. Sakura sighed and invited her to go to the beach and she agreed. They went to Sakura's room and got her clothes then went next door and she waited for Asami to get her clothes. They got out and called a taxi. In the taxi, they talked about the defense lessons.

Soon, they arrived at the beach and Sakura paid the fare. They searched for a good place to set up the food and umbrella and whatever. After they set up the place, they took turns watching and changing in the restrooms. Sakura came out in a blue one piece swimsuit with a halter and a hole revealing some of her stomach. Asami came out in a red two piece with one yellow stripe across her torso.

Sakura sat on the blanket, putting on sun tan lotion with Asami beside her, doing the same thing. When they were done, as if they had practiced, they both lay down on the blankets.

" I haven't done something like this in a while...Speaking so, Asami?"

" Hai?" she answered.

" Do you mind calling me Ying Fa while we're in public?" Sakura asked. Asami nodded and they continued baking in the sun.

Soon afterwards, a shadow came up behind them. It was Li. Since the umbrella was covering Sakura, he had no idea who it was. All he saw was the person's legs and being who he was, he made his move.

" Hey, baby. Nice legs. How about you let me see what it's attached to?" He smiled to himself. .: This is going to be a cinch:.

" How about you go and look at yourself?" she said, all the time, knowing who it was. Sakura sat and read her manga book, "Tsubasa."

He smirked and replied to her slyly, " I like my girls feisty. Let's see that pretty face of yours, babe." He tried to move his hand toward her bare thigh, her face still covered.

" Touch me and die," she said, threateningly calm. He frowned. Sakura sat up, making sure he didn't she her face. " Let's go Asami," she said, grabbing the umbrella and other accessories.

" Ok, Ying Fa," she answered, picking up some of the things also. She and Asami headed back for the hotel. ( Yeah, I know they didn't go swimming. So sue me.)

.: Ying Fa?..So that's the babe's name. At least I got a start:. Slowly, a plan began to form in his head as he thought of how to get Saku-Ying Fa to be his.

I'm ending it here. Sorri it took so long to update. I got caught up in a lot of thingz. LoL. Plz review and give me some ideas. Nething will help.

Ja!


	6. Photo Shoot, Lessons, and the games begi...

Love 4rm a Game Chapter 6 Photo Shoot, Lessons, and the Games Begin 

" Kura!" Tomoyo yelled from the living room. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Sakura to come out of her room. She heard a few groans and complaints from the room. Tomoyo called her friend's name again. " Kura! If you don't come out, we're gonna be late for the photo shoot!" Sakura groaned and came out. " Do I seriously have to where this? I look too girly," she complained. She walked out and fell on the couch.   
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sat on the armrest. " Kura. What do you expect. You are a girl. You can't dress like a guy all your life." Sakura sat up and mumbled, " You wanna bet?" Sakura stalked out the door. Tomoyo shook her head and followed Sakura to the studio.   
Studio   
Sakura and Tomoyo walked into Studio C. Sakura just walked on like she had been there a million times while Tomoyo looked all about the studio at the pictures hanging from the ceiling. There were pictures of girls in prom dresses, ball gowns, and girls posing on the beach. A slight 'kawaii' escaped her mouth. Sakura shook her head and mumbled, " I've seen better stuff at a bargain store." Suddenly, a guy popped from out of nowhere and greeted them. " Hello ladies. Aloha! Glad you could make it!" Sakura rolled her eyes. ::What a suck up:: " Well, then. Why don't we get started? Miss Kinomoto, the dressing room is right over there. All the clothes you need will be in there along with a hair and makeup expert," he said cheerfully.   
Sakura mumbled a few incoherent words and a 'yeah, whatever,' earning her a glare from Tomoyo. She walked quickly over to the dressing room and grabbed the first thing that the lady gave her. It was a white strapless knee-length dress with a few random cherry blossoms on the seams. She sat down and waited for the lady to get started. The lady pulled out Sakura's ponytail and quickly brushed it. Then she separated the top layer from the bottom layer and put the top layer in a somewhat spiky bun, letting the ends of the bun cover it. For her makeup, the lady did a smoky gray eyeshadow and a tad of eyeliner with a cherry pink lip gloss. Sakura slipped on the white strappy heels and walked out the door.   
" Beautiful!" the guy cried. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with. I have important things to do." She walked over to the black background and sat on the bench, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them, waiting for him to hurry and take the picture. He practically ran over to the camera and took the picture. Then Sakura stood and turned her back to him with her face in a three-quarter view with her hand tucking back some loose strands. -click- For the last pose of that outfit, she returned to the bench and laid down with her feet still on the floor.-click-   
She changed into a different outfit. It was a dark green full-length Greek-inspired evening gown with a slit going from her knee on down. Her hair was now in a formal bun, loose bangs and strands framing her face.   
This time, there was a guy in the picture too, to Sakura's horror. He had chestnut brown hair, intense amber eyes and a heart-melting smirk and to top it off, was wearing a tuxedo. Her eyes widened as she turned to Tomoyo, who in turn, shrugged her eyes with widened eyes as well. She turned around and walked up to you-know-who. He murmured in her ear a slight, " Hey, Gorgeous." Sakura wanted to explode but knew it would only reveal her hidden identity so she let it slide–that time.   
Sakura grabbed his hands and put it around her waist, her back on his chest. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath to keep herself under control. Li put his head against the side of Sakura's, which made her concentrate even harder. -click- They parted and formed a new pose. They moved over to the bench again and Li sat down with one leg on the bench. Sakura pulled her knees back up but this time, leaned her head on his back. The two sat back to back and stared at the camera. -click- The agent/photographer pushed over a column as a prop. Sakura leaned against the column and Li sat at the bottom with one leg bent and his arm on his knee. -click- Sakura hurried to the dressing room and changed into some simple overalls, which surprised her, and her hair was put into a twist top. Li came out in jeans and a flannel t-shirt. " This is new," Sakura murmured. She put her hands on the back of her head in a relaxed style and an innocent, carefree look on her face. Li stuck his hands in his pocket and bent forward, their backs facing each other. -click- Then Li squatted down and Sakura somewhat reluctantly put her arms around his neck and put her head on top of his. -click- At this point, Sakura was getting annoyed. " Ok, that's it. You should have enough pictures now. So I'll just change and be on my way...No argument," she finished threateningly. He nodded.   
" I'll call you back up when I've gotten them developed and blown up." He grinned and walked to his office whistling. Sakura ran straight to the dressing room and got dressed in her own clothes. As she and Tomoyo were walking out the door, Li grabbed her by the arm and asked, " What's your name, Gorgeous?" She stared at his with piercing emerald eyes. " The name's Ying-Fa. Learn it. Know it. Fear it. Now move your hand unless you want to lose it," she replied, in a low, calm voice. Quickly he moved his hand and backed away as they left. " Li Ying-Fa...I like it." Hotel   
" So you're going by Ying-Fa, now, are you?" Tomoyo inquired as they entered their hotel room. Sakura scoffed and looked over to Tomoyo as she sat down on the couch. " You seriously think that I would tell him my real name? You're outta your mind, Tommy." She picked up the remote and turned on the martial arts tournament.   
Tomoyo stared at Sakura as Sakura stared intently at the screen. Feeling a pair of eyes upon her, she turned around. "What?" Tomoyo shook her head.   
"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen you watch this before." "I could never get it on my TV." Tomoyo sighed at her friend. Though she may have the body of a princess, Sakura would always be a tomboy who was into martial arts and was as tough as she acted. Thinking this over in her head, Tomoyo heard a knock on the door, while Sakura was glued to the screen. Tomoyo went over to get the door and found little Asami dressed in loose pants and a loose t-shirt. " Hi, is this Sakura's room?" she asked. Upon hearing the vice, Sakura turned off the tv and walked over to the door.   
" Hey kid. Wassup?" she greeted, looking over Tomoyo's shoulder. Sakura looked over the girl and realized that she was here for a lesson in the martial arts. "Oh. Yeah. Ok, c'mon. Follow me. We'll be back in a couple of hours, alright?" Tomoyo nodded, clueless to what was happening. Sakura lead Asami to the beach, in a secluded area. Asami looked around. " Shouldn't we go to a gym or something? This'll be kinda hard to work in."   
Sakura chuckled. " I'm not gonna teach you everything in one day, kid. It takes patience. Now first, we have to clear our minds so we can think properly before we start. I don't wnat you to be distracted when we start." Asami nodded and they both sat down on two big flat rocks. They closed their eyes and started to clear their minds of all other thoughts. "Once you can clear your mind without having to sit down, we'll start the real training, but for now, we'll do the basics. Is your mind clear?" Asami nodded. "Good. Now we'll start with the basic stances of a defensive position. This is what I mean by basics. I want you to learn defense before attack because attacking won't always help. Do you understand so far?" Asami nodded, knowing that Sakura knew what she was doing. " The best defense is dodging. To dodge straight forward punches, either duck down or to the opposite side of the arm that is punching. Say, for example, I punch you with my right arm, which way would you dodge?" Asami thought about it and answered, " Down or left." Sakura nodded in approval. " You're gonna get the hang of this in no time." Asami smiled at her compliment. " Now dodging is all about speed and agility. To work on your speed, you need to be able to move quickly and not tire easily. We'll run along the beach while I time you. Each day we train, we will run along it once until you can run and not be tired at the end, okay? This'll help you to conserve your energy. I wanna see how you do without the meditation, just to see your ability." They started to run along the water's edge. They ran for about 2 miles and then turned back. When they reached their starting point, Asami was out of breath but Sakura wasn't even sweating. Sakura looked at the stopwatch.   
" That took about an hour."   
" Are you serious? That felt like 5 hours," panted Asami, still out of breath. " We'll start on the meditation after a break, okay. With the ability to conserve your energy, you'll be able to go great distances and you won't be outta breath." Asami nodded. She went a cart and bought Sakura and herself a hotdog and a water bottle. When she returned, she found Sakura, Indian style, on the rock. .:Looks like she meditating:. She walked up to Sakura who opened one eye and then the other. " What brings you back so fast? Don't you have to use it?" Asami stood there. Then she had a weird look on her face. " Come to think of it..yeah." She rushed off to the restroom, throwing the items in the air for her to catch. Sakura smiled at her little pupil. .:This is gonna be fun.   
Asami got back and they started the meditation. After about fifteen minutes of meditation, Asami realized she was floating and fell abruptly on the rock. "Ooph! Ouch!! She rubbed her sore behind while Sakura laughed.   
" You got scared when you saw you were floating, huh? We'll work on your defense some more later on. Right now, let's go back to the hotel. Your brother will be worried." Asami nodded and they sprinted back to the hotel. Upon arriving in her hotel room, she found Li rambling on about something. " Whatcha talkin' bout Li?" she asked, heading for the restroom to quickly wash up. He scoffed. " You wouldn't know anything about it, Kinomoto. Only beautiful people can talk about these things."   
She smiled, placing the towel around her neck. "Lemme guess. You went to a photo shoot. Got to model with a 'pretty' girl and now you're goin gaga over her. Oh, and her name is perhaps...Ying Fa?" Li stared at her like she was a psychic.   
"H-how did you-" he stuttered.   
She looked over toTomoyo and pointed at her. " Tommy told me." He turned red and was about to make a scene when Mei Lin burst through the door.   
" Oh Syaoran! I've missed you so much! Like they kept me locked in the freaking room for like a whole day and I couldn't get to you! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She clung to his neck and he turned blue from lack of air.   
"Mei-" Tomoyo started to call her name but Sakura stopped her and she laughed like crazy. When Li turned purple, Sakura finally told Mei Lin to let go. " Huh? Like, Oh my GOSH!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." She looked down and stared at her feet. " It's ok." He managed to squeak out. Sakura laughed and it sparked something in Li's memory. It was the same laugh from the plane.... " Well, how about we play a game? I've got a game that I've been working on for a while...Eriol!! Get out here!" Quickly, Eriol rushed out.   
" Nani? Nani?" Tomoyo smiled and pulled out 6 hearts. " Go get Sanjiro, onegai, Eriol. We're playing a game." He cautiously nodded and ran next door. When he returned, he had Sanjiro with him. " Let the games begin!!" Sakura and Eriol tried to escape but to no avail. "Darnit! We almost made it that time Eriol!" Sakura whispered as they were pulled to the floor. She and Eriol groaned at the thought of another Tomoyo inspired game.   
"Ok now. There are six hearts. Each of them has a name on it. We each pull one. When you open it, read the name of the person on it. Whoever that person is, you have to spend three days with them. Everyone understand?" Her friends nodded and she smiled. " Good. Now go ahead and pick one." Everybody cautiously reached for a heart. They were split into two groups. One for the guys to choose from and the other for the girls to choose from. Carefully opening the heart, Sakura peeked through one eye and a look of shock, disgust and anger came onto her face. " Baka! YOU! You did this on purpose! You set me up! Why I oughta-" Sakura shouted and screamed while Eriol and Sanjiro held her down. Tomoyo backed away, afraid of what her friend might do when the guys lose strength. Li walked over to her and whacked her on the head. She only dodged and the whack hit Eriol. "Let me go! Daidouji! You're gonna die once I get my hands on you!" This went on for a while until Tomoyo said something that made Sakura literally blow up.   
" Did I mention that the 'couples' have to do whatever the others say? Hehe..." Sakura threw the tired boys off her arms and charged at Tomoyo. Li tried to block Sakura but was only knocked away. Sakura's hands found their way to Tomoyo's neck and she was about to start choking her but a certain thought came to her mind.   
:: Do whatever the others say...Payback is written all over this game:: " Fine. I'll let you off this time. But the war is just starting Daidouji. The war is just starting..."

Sorry it's taking 4ever for me to update. I've just been real busy this year. I have a program to put 2gether plus schoolwork and there's this really kool chinese/vietnamese series out and I've been watching that too so yeah. But I'm trying to update asap so....


	7. Games and an Admirer

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 7  
Games and the Admirer

" Shall we continue the game?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Tomoyo had just finished putting Sakura and Li on the couch together..which was extremely difficult since they wouldn't even go near each other, but she made a deal and agreed to let them sit on opposite sides of the couch.

"Yeah. Let's," replied Sakura. " Tomoyo...How about a date with Eriol every night until we get outta here and back to Japan? Hmm?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, questioning Tomoyo. Tomoyo shifts around n her seat and then looks up after looking at Eriol, who nodded.

" Very well, Kura. Eriol's fine with it." She smiled towards Sakura, who just stared at the couple. Suddenly, she picked up a pillow and threw it at Tomoyo, and she threw it **hard**. So hard, it apparently knock Tomoyo over. " You guys are no fun at all," she complained, shaking her head.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, which read 11:45, and stood up. " I'm tired. See ya tomorrow." She ended with a yawn and headed for her room. Walking into the restroom, she saw a rose on the restroom counter with a note attached.

_To my Emerald Beauty:_

_Your beauty radiates everytime I see you. You noticing me and talking to me when we see each other makes my heart sing with joy. Your kindness helps me smile. _

_Yours truly,_

_your Secret Admirer_

After reading the note, she looked at herself in the mirror. Emerald beauty? she thought to her self. Thinking that this was a joke, she called out, " TOMOYO!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!" Tomoyo rushed in from the living room and saw Sakura holding a note in her hands.

" What's that?" Tomoyo asked, looking over the note. Sakura looked up at her, shocked. " W-what do you mean 'what's that?' Didn't you put this here to be some kinda joke???" Tomoyo shook her head and Sakura's eyes widened.

" Oh..my goodness...Do you think someone actually put this here?" Sakura asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

" I'm not sure, Kura," Tomoyo answered, sitting down beside her shocked friend. " What if one of the guys put it there as a joke?"

Sakura shook her head. "Naw, couldn't have been. We were all out at the same time and I was the last one to leave and the first one to come home. It had to be someone from the outside...someone wiht a key...but who?? Arrgh!" She fell back on her bed with her hands clutching her head in frustration. " Y'know what?" she said, sitting back up. " I'ma just forget I even got this and when the person is ready, let 'im tell it to my face." She stood up and walked into the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she came out and went straight to bed. The others remained out in the living room, continueing their games.

* * *

" Ok. I want to get the idea of this game straight, one more time," says Sanjiro, looking like he's trying to think. The others sweatdrop. " So we, as a couple, have to do everything you guys tell us to do as a couple, rite?" They nod. " But other wise we just go on with our daily lives?" Nod. " But when we're in a group like this, it's just like doing dares, rite?" Nod. " Ok. I got it!" 

" And I'm going to sleep. Eriol, lock the door when Sanjiro and Mei Lin leave, onegai," Tomoyo said, yawning. Eriol nods and Sanjiro and Mei Lin leave.

As Tomoyo nears her bed, Sakura yells from her bed loud enough for those in the living room to hear, " YOU AND ERIOL HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM!!"

"Nani!!" they asked simultaneously. " You heard me," Sakura replied. " Then where am_ I_ gonna sleep?" asked Li. " Not in my room," Sakura replied. So Li ended up sleeping on hte couch, much to his dismay. He tried to sleep on the empty bed in Sakura's room, but Sakura kicked him out.

* * *

Sakura's thoughts 

Let's see Tom sleep knowing lover boy is just arcross the room from her. But I'm afraid Daidouji ain't done with me just yet. There's always a reason for her doing something. There's always a reason..

With her final thought, she fell into a deep sleep, unaware that what she had thought, was only the tip of the iceberg...

* * *

yeah, i noe. i suck big time for making you guys wait. and i'm terribly sorry. i noe this is short and that it's been a while since i've update but you guy gotta get that i've got huge responsibility for a kid like me so i hope you can forgive me. my new year's resolution is to update more often..can you guys help me stick to it? review! and maybe i will! ) 

ps. i noe i made Syaoran kinda weak but this is _my_ fanfiction so i control everything!!!!!! ( in this story that is.)

ja ne


	8. At the Beach with a Scheme

Love 4rm a Game

Chapter 8  
At the Beach with a Scheme

(from now on, thoughts will be italisized..you know..slanted..unless its emphasizing something..you get the picture)

Sakura woke up the next morning, still tired from sleeping. She thought about getting up and out of bed but that seemed to be a bad idea so she abandoned it and decided to sleep for a few more minutes. As she was about to fall back to sleep, Tomoyo happened to burst into the room and called Sakura to wake.

" Kura! Time to wake up, sleepy head" she announced.

Sakura groaned and made an attempt to throw a pillow at her but was tired and just pulled the pillow back to her and snuggled close to it. Tomoyo called for the second time.

" Sakura! Wake up! We're going to the beach, today" Tomoyo marched over to her sleeping friend and shook her. Sakura only replied with a few groans and a 'leave-me-alone-or-i'll-kill-you' grunt. Tomoyo sighed and did the last possible thing; she threw off the covers. Or rather, she tried to. During the night, Sakura's legs managed to tangled themselves with the blankets and sheets. As Tomoyo tugged and pulled, Sakura groaned and clutched to the bed.

" Chill out, Tom. Give me a couple more minutes. I...prom..ise..yawn..I.." Sakura mumbled the rest of her sentence as she fell slowly back to sleep. Tomoyo sighed, once again, in frustration. As she left the room, Syaoran stomped in and hollered,

" What the heck is taking so long" Then he saw Sakura sleeping in her bed and marched over to her. He sat on the bed and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently.

" Huh? What" she murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When her eyes came into focus, she saw Li face and automatically without thinking, her mouth opened to scream and her hand made impact with his cheek.

Finally, after much urging and pleading, Tomoyo managed to get Sakura to agree to go to the beach.

-beach-

Sakura sat back with her big t-shirt still on. She sighed and thought about the things that had happened in the little time she had been in Hawaii and she still needed to teach Asami more lessons. Aside from that, Tomoyo had dragged her into another one of her twisted this-is-gonna-be-so-much-fun games.

_Speaking of the troublemaker.._

Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura with her two-piece lavendar swimsuit on and a wrap tied around her waist. " What" Sakura asked, looking over the rim of her sunglasses.

"_ What_? Why do you still have your t-shirt on? You should be sunbathing! We're in Hawaii, for goodness' sake! You could at least show your body here" Tomoyo ranted.

Sakura just laughed and stood up, only her long, slender, perfectly tanned legs showing. " Tom, Tom, Tom. If I got any darker, I wouldn't look Japanese! 'Sides, I'm already risking too muchshowing my legs. That stupid Li dude is hoppin around the beach looking for girls. And unfortunately, I've already made one encounter with him..Apparently, he's got a thing for legs" she stated simply, walking towards the shoreline.

_Really?_ Tomoyo thought with interest, a mischievous smile forming on her face.

She spotted Li 'hoppin around the beach' as Sakura said and called him over. " Oh, Syaoran! Come here for a moment please" From afar, Syaoran heard her and a smirk came across his lips. He left the swooning group of girls and ran over to her.

" Have you finally found out that I'm better than Hiiragizawa" he asked upon arriving. Tomoyo shook her head.

" I have a propostion" she said, pausing to see his expression. " I have a very beautiful friend that I want you to meet. I hear that you like legs." He nodded with a smirk. " Well, my friend is just your type then." By now, Li looked like he was about to yell and run around like a madman. " All you have to do..is catch her in the water." When she finished the last word, Li had already dashed off toward the water.

Li was now at the water's edge and looked over the surface. _Could her friend be Ying Fa?_ He anxiously searched for 'Ying Fa' as he dove into the water.

Sakura slowly swam through the water, interested in the peaceful silence of underwater. _At least here I won't be bothered by anyone._ She thought as she resurfaced. Just before she had dove into the water, she took off her big t-shirt. Underneath, she was wearing a plain green, one piece, halter bathing suit, though it complimented every one of her curves. Now she stood knee deep in the aquamarine water and slowly, she waded toward the deeper part.

Syaoran forwarded through the crystal blue water, searching, still, for Ying Fa, or at least someone that looked like Tomoyo's friend. Either one would be fine with him. Then as he refocused his mind, he saw slender legs walking towards the deeper part of the water. He had the sudden urge to just tackle those legs and...he did. Rushing forward, he grabbed the legs as soon as he made contact.

Wading through the water, she heard a sudden sound but continued to walk. She was now waist deep in the water. Suddenly, something grabbed both of her legs and she felt like she was being pulled down into the water.

Tomoyo sat on her chair from afar and smiled at her doing. _The war has just started. _

Sakura fell into the water with closed eyes as she held her limited breath. With Li's sudden urge to do things without thinking kicking in, he floated over her and put his lips against hers. Immediately, Sakura's eyes opened and she pushed him away, slapping him as her emerald orbs filled with fire. _That'll teach him not to take my air. _Her eyes widened when she realized who it was that kissed her and she resurfaced, spitting and sputtering and calling Li everything she could think of.

" Baka, moron, idiot, fool, stupid, vain baka" She growled, swimming back to Tomoyo.

As she walked back onto the warm sand, her eyes blazed like the sun. " Daidouji! You better have a good explanation"

Meanwhile, Li stood in the water and walked back to Mei Lin, who was trying to fight off the mob of boys. Mei Lin saw him and called" Syao-kun! Help me! They want to take me away from you"

" Let them" he replied, still in a daze. _That was amazing. _" Nani!" Mei Lin exclaimed.

* * *

Ok, how was it? Sorry it took forever, once again, to update. I know im not sticking to my resolution. But I have an a writing exam coming up and something that I was working on got postponed so yeah. I havent really been up to writing but I had started this chapter and thought i should finish it before the test so yeah. Hope you like it and review please!

Laterz


	9. Lessons for Defense and Life

ok, ok. yes, i noe you guys wanna pulverize me rite now but i've just been tied up with stuff. I have a UIL competion next week. i'm in three events plus an alternate for one that would be ready writing..sadly, i dont feel like writing for the soul purpose of winning somethin but y'noe. i hope the person shows up. newayz, thanks to all those who reviewed. i'm glad you did even though you probably forgot about this. enough of my ranting, onto to the next chapter!

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 9  
Lessons for Defense and Life

After returning to shore, Sakura dried herself off while she continued to shoot daggers at Tomoyo, who was "innocently" reading her book. Placing her sunglasses on, Sakura laid back down on her beach towel. Five minutes later, a shadow fell on Sakura, blocking the blazing afternoon sun. _Hm?_ Opening her eyes, a smile formed on her lips and her mood brightened. ( She was pissed at Tomoyo)

" Asami!" She stood up and gave the twelve-year-old a big hug. " What's up?"

Asami smiled and hugged back with equal force. " I was hoping you'd give me another lesson, today."

Sakura's faced switched from happy to serious. " Let me think about it...okay!" Asami, who was holding her breath when Sakura changed faces, let out a sigh of relief. Sakura grinned. " You didn't think I'd say 'no', did you?" Asami just laughed.

Quickly putting on her big t-shirt, Sakura gave Tomoyo a jumbled goodbye and left with Asami to the rocks ( where they were last time).

When they reached the 'training point', they started with the soon-to-be-normal meditating. After meditation, they started to actually train in the art of self defense and offense.

" Okay. Now it's left punch, right punch, left kick. Right punch, left punch, right kick. Got it?" Sakura asked, doing the movements as she said them, just to make it clear. Asami stared at the sky in obvious contemplation, rethinking the moves and then looked back at Sakura and nodded.

Left, right, left. Right, left, right. They went through this drill many, many, many times. Finally, after about ten minutes of continuous ounching and kicking, Sakura started to speed up and Asami tried to keep up with her but ended up falling down while putting too much force into her left kick.

" Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked, extending out her hand to help Asami up. Asami nodded her head vigorously. " Well, we haven't done much today, but I think we should head back to the hotel," Sakura suggested, looking beyond the horizon at the glowing sunset.

Asami pouted, disappointed that the training session ended so early today and that she wouldn't be able to see the sunset. " Sakura," she began, putting on her puppy dog eyes, " could we stay out here a little bit longer. if we don't train, could we stay for the sunset?"

Sakura looked down at the puppy face and couldn't resist saying yes. _This must be how Touya felt when I gave him the puppy dog face. _She let out a slight chuckle and, giving in, nodded.

The two girls sat on the huge boulders that were near their little spot and just stared at the radiant, orange, red and yellow sunset.

" Breathtaking," Sakura murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands, whose elbows were propped on her knees. ( This part is a long conversation between Asami and Sakura)

" It's times like this that actually make you stop and think about life. With everything goin' on around us, we never stop to smell the flowers. Y'know what I mean?" Sakura said, in almost a whisper, to Asami, as if any loud noise would ruin the entire scene.

Sakura's peaceful voice and serene face made her look..almost angel-like. The sun's glowing radiance only added to her angel-like face.

" Yeah," Asami replied, in the same softness, " I do. It's like how we're always rushing to do something that's somehow less significant than what we really need to do..Kinda like my onii-san. He's always obsessing over something so little..We used to sit and stare the sky when I was little..but now, he's always worryin' about something else and this is the first time I've watched the sunset in a while."

Sakura nodded and stared up to the sky, positioning her hands on the rock so she could lean back on them. She contemplated whether she should go back to the hotel and face Tomoyo with her crazy suggestions and wild antics and Li with his obsession over himself.

Finally, she leaned forward after a while of thinking and said softly, " Let's go back." Asami agreed and they both hopped down from the rocks and walked back to the hotel, the silence a friendly companion...

At the hotel, the girls went to their own rooms, Sakura dreading to go back to hers. Sakura open the door and found that it was actually quiet. Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the couch, both reading books. Syaoran stood on the balcony, looking like he was actually thinking about something.

" Hey, guys," Sakura said, breaking the silence as she closed the door. Tomoyo and Eriol looked up and smiled, both saying 'hi' at the same time. Li just looked up and turned back to his pondering.

By now, the sun was almost below the horizon and the nighttime sky was falling. Sakura went to her room and took a quick shower. She wore a plain white t-shirt and black jogging pants.

She picked up the phone and dialed room service. Asking what everyone wanted, she placed the orders and went back to her room, waiting for her food. After about 10 minutes of waiting and doing nothing while lying on her bed, a knock came from the door. Sakura jumped off her bed and was there before the others even got up. _FOOD!_ She opened the door and stared at the food cart. The bell boy waited patiently as Sakura just stood there.

" Sakura, let him in," Tomoyo called, snapping her out of her daze. Sakura shook her head and did as Tomoyo said. The bell boy, who was the same one that brought Sakura food _last_ time, slowly pushed the cart into their room. He bowed and was about to walk out the door when Sakura told him to wait. She handed him a dollar for tip.

" Arigatou," he thanked, bowing once more. It then seemed that he realized what he said and rushed out the door and down the hall.

"Did he just speak Japanese?" Sakura asked, as the others crowded around to get their dinner. " I believe he did," Eriol answered, leaving the three ( Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol) pondering about who the bell boy really was...

_Well, Sakura and Asami had a moment to just talk. Life lessons can help anywhere. Now, the bell boy has returned..and he speaks Japanese! Maybe there's more to this bell boy than meets the eye. ( Thanks to fanficfairy for your idea! It's not exactly the same cuz I dont wanna give things away so yeah.) Will the gang find out the truth? Find out more next time on _Love 4rm a Game!

Thank you to all who reviewed!  
P.S. Sorry so short!


	10. Bombardment From Both Sides

Soory, FanficPixie! I seriously screwed up your name. Gomen ne. Well, I have postponed my other stories until I finish this one so..yeah. Thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 10  
Bombardment from Both Sides

Sakura woke up the next morning, refreshed and ready for revenge on who other than Tomoyo. She looked over to Tomoyo's bed and saw that she was still asleep. A smirk found it's way to sakura's lips and a mischievous twinkle shone in her eye. Quietly getting out of bed, Sakura tip-toed to the restroom and groomed herself (i.e. brushed teeth and stuff). Finishing, she tip-toed out of the her bedroom and into Eriol and Li's. She stood over Eriol, who was still asleep, and shook his shoulders. All he did was groan and turn over.

_This'll take a little bit longer._

" Hey Eriol!" she whispered, shaking him still. " Wake up. I need you to do something." He grumbled, turning over to face Sakura. She lowered her voice to a low whisper and told him what he was to do. ( Remember the game?)

When Sakura finished whispering, Eriol's eyes widen and his mouth hung open while another smirk came onto her lips. " So what do you say, my friend?" she asked, standing up straight. " It's now or worse later."

With a sigh of exasperation, he nodded and gave in. " Good! Now go brush your teeth and we'll get this started." She clapped her hands lightly while he trudged to his restroom.

Sakura walked silently to her bed and sat down on it, taking her camera out of the nearby drawer and waited patiently for Eriol to come.

Finally, she heard the water stop running and footsteps coming her way. Eriol came in wearing his blue pajamas and his hair ruffled like a cat got into a fight with it. He looked at Sakura, who nodded, and sighed. Walking, not trudging, over to Tomoyo's bed, he kneeled down by her bedside. When Sakura gave him the signal, he leaned over her face, her breath blowing onto his face.

Sakura smiled and spoke up, " Hey, Tom. Wake up!" Immediately, Tomoyo's eyes opened and at the same moment, Eriol's lips made contact with hers. Sakura's camera flashed many times. Tomoyo, frozen by shock, was blushing like mad. Then, Eriol and Tomoyo's face parted from one another, and Eriol stood up and rushed out of the room.

Instantly, Sakura fell back on her bed and started laughing her head off. " You shoulda seen the look on your face! AHAHAHAHA! Sweet sweet revenge!" she finished, wiping a tear and holding her stomach. Sakura sighed, stood up and started to head out the door when Tomoyo called her to stop.

" Hold it right there, Missy!" Tomoyo said, sitting up straight and pointing at Sakura. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

_Crap! Man, I'm in for it now!_

Slowly, she turned her head around. " H-hai?" she answered nervously. " Be prepared for war," Tomoyo said in a deathly calm voice with an evil grin on her face. Sakura-be however tough she is- was always scared of Tomoyo, and now, Tomoyo was one of her biggest fears.

That afternoon, Sakura, Li, and Eriol were unvoluntarily dragged to the nearby Hawaiian mall by (who else?) Tomoyo.

_I love Sakura and everything, but this time my friend has gone too far. Once I get her alone, she will be at my mercy! Ohohohohoho! _

They entered the mall and Tomoyo pulled Sakura to the side while the boys bought drinks at the soda machine. " Kura, this is what you have to do..." Tomoyo whispered her next task into Sakura's ear. Sakura's facial expression turned immediately like to the expression that Eriol had when Sakura told him what to do.

" U-uso daro, konna!" Sakura yelled, pushing Tomoyo away. Tomoyo shook her head slowly and an evil look formed on her face. " Ohohoho..Iie, Kura." Sakura leaned against the wall and then slid down to the floor. " Fine. Whatever." She pushed herself off the wall and stood up.

_I'ma get this over with _now.

Walking, and cursing herself for ever agreeing to play Tomoyo's twisted game, over to Li, Sakura pulled him over to a nearby secluded corner (hard to find one in a mall), and kissed him..or so it seemed. Sakura had missed Li's lips by a centimeter. She hoped to have gotten away with it..but Tomoyo had a hawk's vision and made Sakura do it again. Groaning in utter defeat and humiliation, Sakura's lips made contact with Syaoran's. For a split second, Li could have sworn he'd felt these lips on his before but pushed the thought aside when the kiss ended as suddenly as it had started.

" There, happy?" she sked, walking away while trying to wipe her lips from the 'digusting taste of Li's lips'. Tomoyo nodded.

As they walked through the stores, bags piled up in Sakura, Eriol, and Li's arms. Tomoyo, with free hands, skipped into what seemed to be the 15th store that day. They all sighed and dragged themselves intoVictoria Secret!

Sakura stopped and Eriol, who was behind her, bumped into her and Li into Eriol. " Why'd you..." The boys trailed off as they realized their present surroundings.

" I'm outta here!" Sakura exclaimed, turning around and running out the door with her arms still full of bags. The bags, stacked, of course, covered her view of everything except the ground so while she's running blindly out of the store, she bumps into Sanjiro.

Sanjiro stared blankly at the pile of moving bags as it spoke. " Grrr! Whoever you are, could you please move!" He recognized the voice.

" Sakura?" he asked, trying to look over the massive pile of shopping bags. She replied with muffled noises because the bags were starting to tilt. " Haven't seen you in a while! What's up?"

With one exasperated sigh, she yelled, " MOVE!" Immediately, he moved out of the way and she walked over to a bench (or at least something like it from what she could tell) and set the bags down. Finally free from the bags, she moved her arms in a series of punches to get the feeling in them and the blood circulating again. Once she could feel her arms, she got an idea.

_Hiyomi's playin the game with us...riiight. Operation: Attack Third Victim. Now who was he paired with?..That Mei Lin person. hahaha. This'll be sweet._

" Yo, Hiyomi," Sakura called, signaling Sanjiro to come over to her. Obediently, he ran over to where she was sitting. " You played that game with us, right? The one where you had to pick the li'l heart thingy." He nodded. An evil grin played on her face. " Good." She whispered another devious demand into Hiyomi's ear. Apparently, everyone just loves making the wide-eyed face because that's the exact face he made. O.O

" B-but-" Sakura cut him off with a head shake. " Nope, yah gotta do it. Meet me in hotel room. The Li girl will be there. Tonight. Got it?" He nodded like an obedient puppy.

The boys had followed Sakura out and were standing against the wall. " Tomoyo never acted like this back home.." Eriol said to himself, thinking about the possibilities for her actions.

Tomoyo had finished her shopping in Victoria Secret and the others begged for her to go back to the hotel and she agreed...but only if they'd play her _other_ game after dinner and in their hastethey agreed, not thinking of the consequences.

Yes, I kow, late again. and sorry for the shortness. But I thank you for your patience.You guys are great. Sanjiro is finally back in the story and I have some more characters that I have to put back in so I'll work something out. Newayz, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Happy Easter!

_The war continues as Sakura and Tomoyo bombard each other with unexpected and unwanted thingsbut now Tomoyo wants to play a second game. What is it? And what is Sanjiro supposed to do? Only I knowactually I dont but you dont either! hahaha. stay tuned for the next chapter in this story. laterz!_


	11. One Game on Top Another pt 1

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 11  
One Game On Top Another pt.1

* * *

Sakura and the boys made it bag to the room alive, luckily, dropped the bags onto the floor and collapsed with them.

" So tired!" Sakura cried out.

" Can't..feel..my arms!" Eriol exclaimed.

" I can't feel my legs...Tomoyo! What have you done to us!" Li yelled.

Tomoyo laughed and stepped over them. She picked up the bags, a few at a time, and carried them to her room and tossed them on her bed. After all the bags were cleared out of the way, she called them to the living room couch. Eriol and Sakura managed to drag limp bodies over the sitting area but as for Li, he just stayed on the floor, half dead from the shopping trip.

Sakura told Tomoyo to call Mei Lin over for Sanjiro to carry out his 'instructions'. While Tomoyo was calling Mei Lin, a knock came from outside the door. Sakura groaned and commanded Li to open it since he was right there but Li protested and said that his body was still dead. Sakura growled and yelled at Li.

" Open the stupid door, you lazy moron!"

He groaned and thought to himself, _I'm just wasting my breath arguing with her._ He sighed and stood up, though he was kind of wobbly, and opened the door. On the other side was Sanjiro. He smiled and Li let him in.

" What do you want?" Syaoran asked in a tone showing he was better.

" Sakura asked me to come over at 7," he replied. He, then, looked at Sakura and asked, " Is Mei Lin here yet?"

Sakura should her head and told him that Mei Lin would be there in a few minutes. He nodded and took a seat next to Sakura on the couch. Sakura sat, slumped and practically lifeless while Sanjiro just stared at her.

A few minutes later, another knock was heard and this time, Eriol went to open it. It was Mei Lin. Mei LIn looked over Eriol's shoulder and saw Li sitting on the big seat and she rushed in and jumped on his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and made herself comfortable on an annoyed Li.

" Oh, Syao-kun! I've missed you so much! You wouldn't believe the horror I've been through! I --" Mei Lin was interupted by Li. He yelled, telling her to get off of him and saying that he could care less about her.

Mei Lin quickly got off and stood on the side of the couch that Sakura, Sanjiro and Tomoyo were sitting on. Seeing this, Sakura mouthed 'now' to Sanjiro who understood.

He slowly stood up and walked a few steps steps over to Mei Lin, who was on the verge of breaking down. He tried to remember what Sakura told him to do.

_I want you to hug Mei Lin when she's about to break down _(she already knew that was gonna happen)_ and then you have to kiss her, starting from the neck on up to her lips._

He sighed and embraced Mei Lin in a tight hug. She let out a small gasp, surprised by his sudden embrace. Then, she felt his lips going up her neck. Soon, it reached her cheek..then..her lips. Her eyes widened. Her mind wanted to push away..but her heart didn't.

_But I hardly know him! Why won't my body move!_

The truth was that Mei Lin had never been shown this kind of affection-be it just part of a game or not- and her heart wanted to feel more of this.

After a few minutes, she felt his lips part from hers. She looked into his eyes and felt something that she never felt before with Syaoran. Before she knew it, her arms were around him and her face was buried into his chest.

Syaoran's eyes gleamed and he pulled his arm back like he was about to elbow the chair and whispered a 'yes!' When Sakura realized how long this was taking, she stood up and made herself known.

" If we're not gonna do anything, then I'm gonna go to sleep, people."

Tomoyo broke out of her trance and held Sakura back. She shook her head. " You know we have to play my game--or truth or dare," she said with an evil grin.

" Again!" Sakura, eriol, and Li exclaimed, glaring at her wildly.

" Well, we can go back to the mall. We still have a few--"

" NO!" They cut her off and agreed to play her 'evil game that always has something twisted about it'.

They all moved the sofa and seats toward the wall and moved the table to the side. Everyone sat down in a circle. Sakura sat on the right of Tomoyo; Mei Lin sat on the right of Sakura; Sanjiro to the right of Mei Lin; Li to the right of Sanjiro; and Eriol to the left of Tomoyo. Space respectively took its place between each person.

Tomoyo started and she eyed Li with a grin. She asked him truth or dare, and, him being the total wanna-be brave guy, replied 'dare'. Her grin widened.

" I dare you to say 'I love you' to Kura." Sakura and Li burst out laughing and stopped abruptly, saying 'No'. " If you don't do it, you'll have to kiss her." He tried to pout to get out of it (as if he could) but Tomoyo refused and let out a sigh. He crawled over to Sakura and indignantly said,

" I love you, S-Sakura."

Then he turned to Tomoyo and asked, " Are you happy now?" She nodded with a giggle. Tomoyo signaled him, telling him to go.

He nodded and pointed at Sakura. " Truth or dare?" Sakura saw the look in his eyes and picked the opposite of what she knew he wanted her to pick.

" Truth."

" Scared?" He started making the chicken noises and tucked his hands under his arms and flapped.

Sakura laughed mockingly at him. " No. But I knew that you wanted me to pick dare so knowing what I knew, I picked the opposite of what you knew i would instinctively pick..By the way, you look like a total dork," she finished up. The other's just looked at her, still trying to figure out what she had said. Sakura smiled. " I know. I'm amazing. Now give me my truth."

He gave a 'hmph' and asked her to tell if she had any crushes. Sakura replied with her obvious answer of 'no'. And he remarked that she was no fun.

His comment gave Tomoyo an 'idea'. " Hey. Why don't we make this game and all 'dare' game?" Sakura looked at her like she was crazy;Eriol just sighed and fell back; and Mei Lin and Sanjiro stared wide-eyed while Syaoran agreed with her 100 percent.

They reluctantly agreed because the choices were: follow the new rules or go shopping..

Sakura sighed and picked Eriol. She dared him to make Tomoyo blush..which was a very difficult task for one to do. Eriol, unwillinging but with no say in his dare, started to accomplish his dare. Tomoyo would not give in so easily-or so Tomoyo thought.

Eriol closed the gap between him and Tomoyo (since they were kinda spread out) and lean over her ear, while Sakura got her camera ready. He pushed a few loose strands of her ebony hair behind her ear. His touch made Tomoyo shiver. She could feel his breath nearing her neck and up to her ear and he whispered the softest words, " You're a beautiful goddess, my darling Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was at a loss of words while Sakura took pictures of the beautiful couple with her digital camera. Soon, a faint blush came to Tomoyo's cheeks and she started to stammer, " T-thank you, E-eriol."

_Look at yourself! You said you wouldn't give in so easily!_ And she mentally slapped herself as Eriol went back to his spot. He looked at her again and smiled a smile meaning ' I meant that' which made her blush even more.

" And Hiiragizawa completes his dare successfully!" Sakura exclaimed, holding up her camera. " Now you go."

Eriol looked hard at the group sitting around him. _Who? Who? Ah yes!_ " Sanjiro. I dare you to...let Tomoyo and Mei Lin give you a girl's makeover!" Tomoyo and Mei Lin glanced at him with wicked delight in their eyes.

" Our pleasure," they said in unison, rubbing their hands together.

While Mei Lin and Tomoyo went to work on a terrified Sanjiro, Sakura patted Eriol on the back. " Good job, man. This'll be a while before it's over."

He nodded and replied, " I know."

After about half and hour of Sakura, Li, and Eriol playing cards and paper,rock,scissors, and a half and hour of Sanjiro's muffled cries for help, the makeover was complete.

" Ta-da!" the girls sang as they brought Sanjiro out. He was dress in a-modified-green peasant blouse and a denim skirt, which was also modified. Tomoyo had given him one of her wigs (don't ask why she has them) which was a deep brown and in soft curls. Mei Lin did his make-up, which consisted of gold eyeshadow, and pink blush, mascara and pick lip gloss.

The minute the other three saw him, they started to chuckle and the chuckles turned into uncontrollable laughter that had to be muffled by pillows from the couch. Sakura and Li fell back on the floor and rolled, laughing and trying to breathe at the same time.

" C'mon, guys! Don't make the humiliation worse!" Sanjiro pleaded but they continued to laugh. Sakura, who had been able to gather enough breath to sit up, grabbed her digital camera and took pictures of the feminine side of Sanjiro. " Sakura! Please! No!" He tried to cover up his face before she could take it but he was to slow and she got 2 shots of him. He sighed, defeated and humiliated to highest points.

" Okay, your turn, Sanjiro," Mei Lin said, sitting down in her now cold spot.

" Can I change now?" Sanjiro asked with hope.

Eriol shook his head. " You have to look like that until the game is over." Sanjiro's head drooped and he plopped down in his previous seat.

" Sakura. I dare you to-" He stopped midsentence and thought it would be more fun if only she heard it. Once he whispered it to her ( there seems to be alot of whispering in this chapter.) a look of disgust came onto her face.

" You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

Sorry I gotta stop here. I wanted to deliver the story quicker and gomen about the cliffhanger. It was unintended. I planned on going through the whole game in this chapter but that would take some more time. So..I hoped you liked it anyway.

laterz


	12. One Game On Top Another pt 2

_Quick note: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I opened my mailboxthe other dayand saw 13 reviews for this story a day after I updated. i was shocked. You guys are wonderful! Please, enjoy!_

(Since I ended with a cliffhanger last time, I'll kinda do a recap)

(Last time)

_" Sakura. I dare you to-" He stopped midsentence and thought it would be more fun if only she heard it. Once he whispered it to her a look of disgust came onto her face._

_" You're kidding me, right?"_

Love 4rm A Game  
Chapter 12

One Game on Top Another pt.2

Sanjiro shook his head 'no'. Sakura sighed and agreed. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. She asked if she could ask Tomoyo for assistance and Sanjiro allowed. Sakura pulled Tomoyo into their room.

" What's the dare?" Tomoyo asked repeatedly but to no avail. Sakura replied that she asked her for assistance and nothing more.

" Help me find something that's..girly," Sakura blurted. Tomoyo, shocked, did what her friend requested. Searching through her shopping bags, Tomoyo pulled out a pale pink skirt that came just above the knee. At the sight of it, Sakura scrunched up her nose but put it on anyway. Then Tomoyo found a white off-the-shoulder top that hugged all of Sakura's curves. Once Sakura had the clothes on, she let her hair down.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the room. Li looked up and was stunned by the radiance of the transformed Sakura.

_Ying Fa.._

Tomoyo, who had grown accustomed to Li in the past week or so and thought that he and Sakura would make an awesome couple ( like she did in the beginning), figured out what Sanjiro was doing. Sanjiro didn't like her in the like-like manner; he just liked to play and mess around with her like a brother.

Going on with her dare, Sakura walked elegantly up to Li and sat down next to him.  
" Hey, Syao-kun," she whispered into his ear. " It's Ying Fa. You remember me, don't you?" He gulped and slowly nodded.

Mei Lin sat and watched them, somehow, unfazed by what 'Ying Fa' was doing. _I guess..I don't mind anymore.._

Meanwhile, Sakura had her hand around Li's neck. Drawing closer to her, he closed his eyes and she closed hers. Soon, their lips met. His arm made it's way around her waist and Sakura tensed.

_3..2..1_

She pulled herself away from his grip and ran to the bathroom, whispering a ' You happy now?' to him while he nodded with a grin on his face. Having finished rinsing her mouth and washing her lips with Scope ( note to everyone: they did not French! NO! Never! Frenching is eww. Continue) she pulled a random t-shirt from Tomoyo's shopping bag and changed from the off-the-shoulder but didnt bother with the skirt.

Sakura came out and sat in her spot, though she had change her sitting style because of the skirt. As soon as she managed to get comfortable, a knock came from outside the door. So, standing up again, she walked over to the door. Everyone's head followed her as she opened the door.

It was the bellboy. " Yes?" Sakura asked.

" A m-message for y-you miss," he stammered, handing her a note and a rose wrapped with a ribbon. Sakura stared at the items in the bellboy's hands and slowly reached for them and took them.

" Thanks," she said, still staring at it.

He quickly bowed and was about to leave when Sakura called him to wait. " What part of Japan are you from?" Sakura asked.

_Darn it! She found out! _Stumbling over his words, he replied, " Osaka."

" Your name?"

He took his time as though he was trying to remember. " Hiroshi Yamate." Sakura nodded and gave him her name.

Tomoyo, who had already noticed the symptoms of a crush, rushed up and told Sakura to sit down, while she gave the bellboy a picture of Sakura. His face lit up and he thanked Tomoyo a thousand times, dashing off with the picture of Sakura close to him.

Sakura had set the note and rose aside and resumed the game. " Mei Lin. I dare you to tell us how that kiss that Sanjiro gave you felt."

Mei Lin stiffened up. Tomoyo smiled and agreed. " Oh, do tell us."

Turning a hundred shades of red, Mei Lin started to tell about the kiss. She glanced at Sanjiro, who was still dressed as a girl, gulped. " It..itwasthegreatestthingiveeverexperienced!" she exclaimed in one large breath. ( It was the greatest thing I ever experieced) They all stared at her, shocked, obviously, especially Sanjiro, who was way beyond shocked.

Sanjiro moved over to her and embraced her, even though it would have been really romantic, it looked kind of awkward because he was dressed in girl clothing.

Mei Lin slowly wrapped her arms around him, cherishing every moment. Tomoyo mouthed a 'kawaii' and pulled out her camcorder while the others just sat and stared. Sakura cleared her throat.

" Even though this is a really touching moment, I'd like to get on with this so I can get to sleep." The hugging couple sluggishly let go of each other and they resumed the game.

" Tomoyo..I dare you to confess. Confess your love for Eriol!" At this, Tomoyo was the one who turned a hundred shades.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, who was as cool as a cucumber. " Eriol..I-I-I love you!" Eriol smiled and scooched close to Tomoyo. She relaxed and leaned against him.

Sakura looked at her watch. It was 10 o' clock. " Since everyone has gone, why don't we go back to our rooms and get some sleep?"

Everyone nodded. Sanjiro went to change into his own clothes before he left with Mei Lin. Sakura was first to reach the girls' restroom and Li was first in the guys' room. Once Sakura was finished, she remembered the note and rose, so she went out to the living room and, fixing the couch, sat down and read it.

_Sweet Emerald Angel,_

_You continue to capture my heart with your kindness to me. Your beauty- I can never get enough of. Take this rose as a token of my love for you. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

After reading it, she stared at the rose and back at the letter. _Who _is_ this dude? _

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know it's not as long as the last chapter but I wanted to wrap the game up so yeah...newayz,

_Mei Lin's attitude has completely changed..and most likely for the good. It looks like there's a new couple here. So will Sakura ever figure out who the admirer is? And what about Li? Will he find out that Sakura is really the Ying-Fa that he has fallen for? Find out more in the next chapter of Love 4rm A Game!_


	13. Contemplations

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. But I got a question from one of the readers.

_I thought that Tomoyo wanted Sakura and Syaoran together. Why'd she give a pic of Sakura to the bellboy? _(It's not exact. I'm typing the question from memory) Newayz, yeah, she supports Sakura and Syaoran, but she thought it was cute how the bellboy had a crush on her and wanted to be nice to him.In other words, it was out of pure niceness.

Also, this story will change point of views from time to time and if your really remember the beginning of this story, some things will be cleared up.

* * *

Love 4rm A Game  
Chapter 13  
Contemplations

It's been 2 weeks since they arrived in Hawaii and there was only another 2 weeks left. So far Tomoyo had her two extra suitcases full with clothes and souveniers. Sakura had a few things plus pictures from the photo shoot.

Sitting on her bed, she let out a soft sigh and fell back. Thoughts stirred around in her head. Once again, she was thinking about the past 2 weeks in Hawaii. So much had happened--especially Tomoyo's evil game. She recalled the major events that had happened.

Sakura bumped into Asami, a twelve year old she met and defended, and decided to give her lessons while in Hawaii. She had received two anonymous love letters from which she could tell that the person was really in love (or at least liked her alot) with her or was really intent on pulling some kind of prank. Also, she had to model in a photoshoot for someone Tomoyo met on the street. Then came Tomoyo's game..oh the cursed game!

For 5 days, she and Tomoyo bombarded each other or their partner with 'instructions' that have caused many embarrassing moments. Not to mention the fact that she had to kiss Li--twice! The thought brought shivers to her.

She paused for a moment and touched her lips. _The kiss.._ She didn't really think about what she was doing when she had to kiss him..but now, come to think of it, it wasn't _that_bad.

Sakura's Point of View--

_What am I thinking? I'm starting to sound like one of those girly girls! _

I sat up and walked into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and let my hair down. I shook my head and opened my eyes, staring at myself in the mirror. It had been a while since I really took a look at myself.

I was always the geek in middle school. I was fat and my hair was always a mess and I was always picked on, but Tom stood up for me, always. I could be myself around her.

Then, the final dance of Jr. High came. I wanted to go with the most handsome boy in school but knew there was no chance. When I turned the corner one day, I heard him say it. I heard him call me a_ nerd. _Right then, I blew up. I dropped my books and started to choke him while tears ran down my face. I probably would have damaged his vocal cords had Tom not stopped me. It was just like the first time I met Li.

Then the summer before my freshmen high school year I told myself that I wouldn't take anymore of the crud that people threw at me. I made myself up. My hair was cut, layered, and highlighted. I worked out and lost a lot of fat. I looked perfect, but for some reason, I didn't want people to know that..so I hid. I hid under baggy jeans and t-shirts.

After my transformation, Tom made me her top model and that was my job. That was the only time I showed myself. And here I am now, infront of the hotel mirror.

End Sakura's POV-

Sakura shook her head and decided to take a nap, leaving her hair down so it wouldn't interfere with her sleep.

Syaoran was in his room also, thinking about his encounters with Ying Fa. He sat on the swivel chair that was in the room and started spinning around.

_How can Kinomoto go in the room and Ying-Fa come out 10 minutes later!_ Jus trying to figure that out was getting him very frustrated.

Li's Point of View-

I spun in the chair until I felt dizzy, then I stopped and wobbled to the bed for support. Falling to my knees, I turned around and leaned against the bed, letting my aching head fall back. _Note to self: Spinning and thinking at the same time is not helpful._

I let out an exasperated sigh. Trying to figure out the difference between Ying-Fa and Kinomoto was difficult. On one hand, Ying Fa was too beautiful to be Kinomoto. On the other hand, there is a slight resemblence. They both have green eyes and auburn hair. When Kinomoto kissed me it had the same sensation as when I kissed Ying Fa underwater. But, then again, Ying Fa is a little bit nicer to me than Kinomoto. She has a lot of mood swings though.

" Aarrgh!"

I have never stressed over a girl like this! I hate this feeling! I brought my head between my legs.and groaned.

I decided to find out once and for all if Kinomoto was Ying Fa. Forcing myself to stand up, I walked out of my room and over to Kinomoto's. I was going to ask her up front and get straight to the point. But when I stepped into her room, I found her asleep on her bed.The light coming from the windows hit her perfectly and made her look like a goddess--like Ying Fa!

Seeing her asleep with her hair down is one thing but this! Why did the light have to hit her like that? Why did her hair have to be spread out everywhere?

Thoughts and questions filled my head as a backed away from the door. Shaking my head, I wobbled over to the couch. _How? Why?_

End POV-

Syaoran sighed and laid down on the couch with his arm over his face. He tried to rest and sleep but to no avail. Turning on the T.V., he flipped through the channels, nothing catching his interest.

Sakura, who was a light sleeper during the day, woke up to the sound of the television. Sitting up in her bed, she scratched her head and, in a way, rolled off the bed. Pushing a hand back through her bed-raggled hair, she trudged into the living room to find the TV on but no one watching it. Reaching for the remote on the side table, she was about to turn the TV off when a voice from the couch told her not to.

" Hm?"

Looking over the couch, she saw Li, laying there like a dead corpse. " What's with you?" Li didn't answer or look at her so she just turned around and headed back to her room.

As she neared her door, Li decided to speak.

" Kinomoto?" he called, turning onto his back.

" Yeah?" Sakura replied, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms and closed eyes.

" Are you..Ying-Fa?" he asked, hoping the answer was a negative. He tensed up when Sakura didn't answer. He heard a slight chuckling. Then laughter rang throughout the room. It was Sakura. " What's so funny!" he asked, sitting up on the couch.

Sakura held her stomach and continued to laugh. Her shoulders stopped shaking and she looked up. " What in the world gave you that idea?"

He reminded her about that time she had to do that dare and when she came out, she said she was Ying-Fa. Sakura explained that she knew that he knew Ying-Fa and, being the person that she was, played with his mind. Nodding, he laid back down and resumed watching TV.

Sakura went back to her room, closed and let out a deep sigh. _I'm such a moron! How could I let him almost figure out! Looks like he's smarter than he acts.._

She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, turning her head towards the closed door, as if trying to look through it.

_But...what if he _did_ find out? What would happen then?

* * *

_

Syaoran stared at the television not at all paying attention to it.

_Kinomoto says she isn't Ying-Fa...but I have that nagging feeling that she is. That laugh of hers sounded like the one when we were on the plane ride. She has the same exact eyes as Ying-Fa. And then there was the time we were at the beach.._

He took into account his encounters with both girls and he had made up his mind. There was no doubt that Sakura Kinomoto was Ying-Fa.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to update..I feel bad that it took me forever and that this chapter is short but bare with me. Hopefully I'll be updating faster during the summer or near the end of school. Thanks for reading!

_Dun dun dun! Li has finally figured it out. What will happen now that he knows? Can Sakura and Tomoyo lead off? Find out more next time!_


	14. Stupid Everything!

From the reviews, it looks like everyone's glad that Li finally figured it out. Sorry this was kinda late. It wouldnt let me log in so I could update. Gomen!

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 14  
Stupid Everything!

Tomoyo and Eriol came back from a slightly ( more like 2 hours) extended lunch date and saw Li asleep on the couch with the television still on. Eriol walked over and turned it off. Tomoyo, thinking that Sakura, too, was asleep, slid quietly into their room, but found her sitting on the floor, meditating. Smiling, Tomoyo took out something from the bag she was holding and threw it at Sakura, who, instinctively, caught it.

Sakura opened one eye and looked at what was just thrown at her. In her hand was a black, knee-length, a-line skirt. Tomoyo threw two more articles of clothing at her friend and skipped out. Looking at the other two pieces, her eyes grew narrow and a growl came from her throat. One was a green, tight looking, off-the-shoulder top and the other was a golden ring belt.

" Tomoyo! What's this suppose to be!" she yelled, still sitting on the floor.

Tomoyo turned around while on the floor herself and grinned. She told Sakura it was for their dinner tonight. Sakura questioned on. Tomoyo explained that she and Eriol made reservations for the four of them to go to a fancy Hawaiian restaurant and that she had wanted Sakura to wear that. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic 'joy'.

Tomoyo responded with another smile and , " I'm glad!"

Sakura sighed and put the pieces together on the floor, forming the outfit. She frowned and folded the clothes and placed it on her bed. _Wonderful._

Putting her hair in a low ponytail, she headed out the hotel room and into the elevator. The minute she walked into it, her nose scrunched up. It was the three oh-so-preppy girls--Katie, Susan and Kaitlyn. Sakura groaned and leaned against the wall opposite of the preps.

" Hey, girls. Look who we haven't seen in a long time," Katie said, with an egotistic grin, pointing at Sakura.

Rolling her eyes and walking out the elevator as the doors opened, Sakura replied, " And I was having such a nice time without having to see your ugly faces." She left them with their mouths hanging.

Sakura left the hotel and strolled the streets of Hawaii. She passed flower shops, restaurants and clubs. She stopped in front of a gift shop and decided to buy some things for the brother and dad. Walking in, she spotted a set of Hawaiian necklaces for men. They were bead necklaces with a different word on each bronze tag. One said 'harmony' and the other said 'peace'. She took them in her hands and looked them through. Nodding, she went to the counter and paid for the gifts.

As she walked out with her bag, she literally ran into Sanjiro. " It seems like we're always bumping into each other, Sakura," he chuckled.

" I'll say," she repiled, dusting the invisible dust from her shoulders. Running a hand back through the loose strands of hair, she sighed and mumbled, " See ya." Sanjiro said his 'bye' and they parted.

_Tonight I gotta go to that stupid dinner date..Stupid Tomoyo..Stupid clothes..Grrr_

She walked down the sidewalk full of people walking here and there. Thinking back at the clothes that were once in her hands, she frowned. The thought of having to wear that 'horrid' outfit made her shiver.

After mindlessly wandering about the busy streets for half an hour, Sakura decided to head back to the hotel to see what else Tomoyo had in store for her.

She walked through the door to find Li running around the room while being chased by Kaitlyn. Li was yelling for help while the other two just stood on the side lines, apparently amused.

Sakura couldn't help but give out a few chuckles herself at the amusing site. Having had her fun, she decided to step in( they were messing up her hotel room). As soon as Li had passed by her, Sakura stepped in and held Kaitlyn in her place. Kaitlyn froze and, out of the blue, yelled, " Like, get your dirty body away from me!" At that point, Sakura was ready to hurt her in a way unimaginable but kept her cool and _just_ pushed her against the wall.

Glaring at the prep, Sakura pointed at the door and managed to say a _kind_ 'get out'. Kaitlyn stood up and headed for the open door with the other two following her, laughing. Susan got a little 'I told you so' into their conversation as they left.

She slowly moved to where Li was laying, which was on the couch, in a very exhausted position with his body sprawled out over the sitting area. Shaking her head, she commented, " I leave for half an hour and come back to find you making a mess of the hotel room."

He put his hands up in defense. " It wasn't my fault! I was sleeping and I guess the others left without locking the door and _they_ must have come in. Then when I woke up, Kaitlyn had her big face in front of me," he replied, sitting back up.

She stared at him like he was a stranger. He returned her puzzled stare with a questioning look. She answered his unasked question. " The Li that I met would have been playing along with that girl." She paused and leisurely,put her hands behind herher. "Looks like you've changed in these last two weeks."

Running a hand back through his chocolate brown hair, he mumbled a 'maybe' and stared at the blank television screen. An awkward silence filled the room as the two stared at the t.v and floor. Just as one of them were about to speak, Tomoyo came bursting into the room.

" I'm ba-ack!" she said in a singsong voice. Sakura and Li simutaneously turned their heads toward the door. Eriol walked in with a tired look and Tomoyo smiled. Leaning on his arm, she asked, " Are you read for the dinner date? We're leaving at 5." Sakura glanced at her watch, which read 4:15.

Sakura trudged to her room and closed the door. Her eyes fell on the clothes that were still on her bed. Slowly, she dragged herself over to the laid out outfit. Picking up the pieces, she grumbled into the bathroom to change.

Tomoyo waited outside the restroom for what seemed like forever. After about 15 minutes, Sakura came out, dressed in the entire outfit. The top fitted perfectly on her curves and the skirt flowed as she moved. Her belt laid limp around her small waist. A smile crossed Tomoyo's lips as she rushed to Sakura, sat her in front of the mirror and started on her hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes and asked, " Why do you wanna do my hair? We're only gonna eat some stupid food."

Tomoyo lowered her head and whispered into Sakura's ear. " Don't you want to look nice for Li? You know you want to," she said, nudging Sakura. Rolling her eyes again, she gave an expression of wanting to throw up, though somewhere deep in the back of her head, she felt that Tomoyo was...right? Tomoyo finished fifteen minutes later. Sakura's hair was in a loose bun with falling strands framing her face. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Sakura stood up and walked out the bedroom.

Syaoran looked up and stared at her. He said her name as though he was asking if it was her. " Sakura?.."

" What?" she snapped, walking over the door.

Syaoran shook his head and stood up. Sakura glanced at him and soon found herself staring. Syaoran was wearing black slacks, a dark green shirt and a black blazer over the shirt. His hair was more unruly than ever. Sakura caught herself staring and was glad that Li didn't notice.

Turning around, she stepped out the door. " Let's get this thing over with," she murmured, slipping on her heels andgoing out into the hallway. She stood there for a while, waiting for them to finish getting ready. Then, out of nowhere, someone crashed right into her.

" Like, oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" apologized the person.

_That sounds like..._ She turned over and saw the one who collided into her. " Preppy # 2?"

Preppy # 2 ( Kaitlyn) stood there speechless when she realized who she crashed into. " Kinomoto?" Kaitlyn looked like she had seen a ghost and was frozen in place.

The others heard the crash and ran to the door to see what had happened. Kaitlyn looked up and saw Syaoran. Her eyes widened even more and she was on the verge of fainting. Her eyes closed and she fell towards Sakura. Quickly sitting up, Sakura held her hands out and caught Kaitlyn as she fell. Sakura, Li, Eriol and Tomoyo all looked at each as Sakura held the limp body of Kaitlyn.

" What am I supposed to do with this?" Sakura asked, holding up the knocked-out prep.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long!

_It looks like Sakura and Syaoran are having a change of feelings for each other. Will the double dinner date push them to their limits and confess their true feelings? Will they realize the feelings at all? Find all this and more next time on **Love 4rm a Game!**_


	15. Double Dinner Date

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 15  
Double Dinner Date

After standing in the hallway for some time, they decided to bring Kaitlyn back to her hotel room. Sakura handed Kaitlyn to Li and he walked down the hallway. He disappeared into a room and came out, hands free.

When he came back, Sakura was on her feet and they left for the restaurant. Tomoyo called a taxi once they were outside the hotel building. Eriol got in first, followed by Tomoyo, Li and Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura shifted a couple of times, feeling uncomfortable sitting so close to Syaoran.

They reached the restaurant and Eriol paid the taxi fee. Once inside, a hostess greeted them and lead them to a booth farther back of the restaurant. The area was dimly lit and separated from the casual dining area. Soft music played and there were couples on the open dance floor.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat on one side of the booth which left Sakura and Li to sit on the other side--together. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the inside and the guys sat on the outside. Sakura held her menu up and glared at Tomoyo over it. Tomoyo had a smug smile on her face.

Sighing, Sakura ordered Onaga--a mild, moist, and very tender ruby-red snapper. Tomoyo had Opah-a rich, creamy moonfish; Eriol called the Uku-a gray, pale pink snapper. Syaoran ordered the A'u--pacific blue marlin.

When the waiter left, Sakura commented, " Leave it to Li to order kajiki. Why don't you try somethin' new, idiot?"

He glared at her indignantly and snapped, " How was I supposed to know that was kajiki?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. " They told you what the dish was under it."

Syaoran looked at Eriol and he nodded, confirming that it was true. Syaoran let out a 'whoops' and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

By then, the drinks were brought to them and now, they waited for their meals. An awkward silence fell and no one spoke. It then got to the point where Tomoyo was about to burst and so she decided to start a conversation.

" So what do you think of Hawaii, Kura?" Tomoyo asked her friend.

Sakura, whose head was resting in her arms on the table, mumbled indecipherable words. Tomoyo called her name again. Sakura's head slowly lifted up and glanced around. " Nani?"

Tomoyo sighed and dismissed the question. Once again, they waited in silence. Syaoran started to tap his foot. Sakura, half asleep and not wanting to be disturbed by his constant tapping, placed her hand on his knee and mumbled him to quit. Syaoran looked down at his knee and blushed. Her hand retreated and went back under her head.

Food was served and Sakura had managed to sit up and eat. There was little conversation and Syaoran kept stealing glances at the familiar looking Sakura, thinking about how such a violent person could be the beautiful Ying Fa.

Sakura didn't even notice his glances but Tomoyo saw every one of them. Once while Syaoran was taking another glance, Sakura lazily looked up and saw him. Li quickly retreated and stared at his food. Sakura, dense as she was, thought it was just a coincidence and continued eating.

Soon, they all finished their meals and Tomoyo and Eriol started a conversation. Sakura leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the soft music. Li sat and stared at the table, hoping it could give him something to do. His wandering eyes found their way to Sakura's face and a thought ran through his head..."_Why don't you try somethin new?" _

_Sakura...Music...Something new..._A smirk spread across his face and he grabbed Sakura's hand, startling her, and pulled her to the open dance floor.

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled and they joined Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was still trying to figure out what Li had done. Her legs started moving in rhythm with the music and she was dancing with Syaoran. She looked over to Tomoyo, who was intentionally ignoring her.

Sighing, Sakura gave up the thought of resistence. Her arms relaxed around Syaoran's neck and her body relaxed a little bit, tensing up every now and then because of the feel of Li's hands on her waist. Refusing to look Li in the eye, she stared down most of the time. She listened to the music. When Li pulled her to the dance floor, the song was already on the second verse.

_And I'm at the point of no return  
So afraid of getting burned  
But I wanna take a chance  
Oh please Give me a reason to believe  
Say you're the one that you'll always be _

Sakura managed to look up at Li and noticed something she never noticed. From where she was standing, he didn't seem like a moron as much as she accused him to be. He actually looked.._handsome. _

_Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now  
Before I fall in love _

A strange feeling came over her. She felt right in the arms of Li Syaoran. Taking a small step closer, she gazed into the brown eyes of the one she considered to be an idiot and lost herself in them.

_It's been so hard for me  
To give my heart away  
But I would give my everything  
Just to hear you say... _

She caught herself staring again and snapped out of her trance, only to realize that Syaoran was staring at her, too, but he didn't break away. _Dangit! Why is this happening to me!_ She looked away.

_Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now  
Before I fall in love.._

He looked Sakura and noticed that she wasn't wearing makeup--yet she looked beautiful, though she didn't look like Ying Fa now. The sudden change in emotion confused him but he ignored it and was just glad he was able to hold Sakura without getting any bruises.

A new song had started and Li decided to go back to the booth. He took Sakura's hand and lead her back to their seats. Sakura did not look up. Soon, Tomoyo and Eriol came to the table but didn't sit down. Tomoyo asked if they were ready to leave and the two nodded. Getting out of the booth once again, Sakura took the lead and was about to pay when Li stepped up and handed the cashier his credit card.

" It's alright. I'll pay, " insisted Sakura, giving the card back to Li.

" No, I think I'll take this bill. I'm supposed to be a gentlemen, remember?" he said, smiling.

Sakura crossed her arms and let out a 'hmph' but allowed Syaoran to pay. They all walked out the restaurant in silence. When they were outside, Tomoyo was about to call a cab but Li put her arm down. He suggested that they enjoy the night and walk back to the hotel. Sakura was skeptical but Tomoyo and Eriol agreed, so she went along with them.

Li was the first one to cross the street. Sakura looked down the road and felt something coming--fast. Her eyes darted over to Eriol and Tomoyo who were about to cross and back down the road. She saw two lights penetrate the darkness and they were headed straight for Li. Taking a glance at Syaoran, she saw that he had bent down to tie his shoe. The car sped faster.

She quickly pulled Tomoyo and Eriol back onto the curb and ran out into the street and pushed Li right to the other side of the street and at that moment, the driver saw her jump out and tried to stop the car but didn't stop it fast enough and it hit Sakura--who didn't have enough time to dodge the car--and swerved onto the curb.

Sakura let out a loud scream of pain. The driver came out with a grave expression. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol rushed to Sakura's limp body. Tears rushed down each face. Tomoyo took the hand of her friend and cried until her stomach hurt.

Li laid Sakura's head in his lap and yelled out, " Some call 911! Call the ambulance! Call _anybody!_"

The owner of the restaurant came out and quickly ran back in, calling the ambulance. A crowd soon gathered around. Eriol tried his best to clean Sakura's wound but it did not help much.

Syaoran held Sakura in his arms and tears ran down his face. _Why? Why didn't you stay where you were!_

His sobs were drowned by the sirens of the ambulance. The paramedics quickly caried Sakura onto he stretcher and into the vehicle. The three friends climbed in with Sakura and they drove to the hospital with tears and cries for Sakura to wake up...

* * *

And I leave you there to ponder what has happened.

_Sakura has been involved in an accident. Will she make it? Will Li ever be able to sort out his true feelings and tell Sakura how he feels? What about the secret admirer? What became of him? And the preps? How will Saikura's other friends react? The answers lie in the further chapters of **Love 4rm A Game**! _


	16. And the Surprises Keep Coming

Thanks to Kura52 for pointing out that I forgot to put 'one' when Syao was calling for 911. So it should be "Some_one_ call 911"  
Btw, sorry this chapter might have a tiny bit too much dialogue..but I can't help it.  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

Love 4rm A Game  
Chapter 16  
And The Surprises Keep Coming

Sakura was rushed to the hospital and into the Emergency Room. Her three friends were by her side until she disappeared through the doors. The red light turned on while they stood in front of the double doors. A nurse offered to take them to the waiting room but they declined and asked if they could just sit in the hallway in front of the Emergency Room. Though she hesitated, the nurse complied and brought over three chairs.

Tomoyo continued to cry on Eriol's shoulder as they sat down but Syaoran started to pace up and down the hall with a mixture of grief, anger, and worry on his face.

While comforting Tomoyo, Eriol managed to look up and say to Syaoran, " You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." His eyes followed Li back and forth.

" Oh shut it, Hiiragizawa. You'd be pacing like mad too if Tomoyo was in there," Syaoran snapped without looking up.

" Point taken." Eriol looked back down at Tomoyo and was glad she was in his arms at that moment. After half an hour of tears, Tomoyo had finished crying and was now back in control.

She stood up and quickly went to wash her face and returned in a minutes. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sanjiro and told him to bring Mei Lin along. After nodding a few times, she hung up and walked over to Syaoran.

" Daijoubu desu ka, Li-kun?" she asked, stopping him. He looked up from the ground and Tomoyo saw tears in his eyes. In Tomoyo's eyes, he saw the comfort of his mother and suddenly put his head on her shoulder like a little boy crying to his mom and let it all out. She placed a consoling hand on his back and tried to quiet him.

" It's all my fault, Tomoyo! She got hurt because she pushed _me _out of the way," he cried, his voice cracking and shoulders shaking.

" No, it's not. Sakura did it because she wanted to," Tomoyo replied in a motherly voice. Eriol stood up and walked over to Syaoran, throwing in some words of comfort himself.

After the two of them calmed Syaoran down, the three sat down on the chairs and waited silently. Soon Sanjiro was walking down the hall towards them, along with Mei Lin. Worried looks played on their faces as they came to a stop in front of the three.

" How is she?" Sanjiro asked, troubled with the news Tomoyo had relaid to him.

Eriol told them that Sakura was still in the ER and no one had told them anything. He nodded- a grimmer expression coming over his face- and sat himself on the floor against the wall with his arms propped on his knees. Mei Lin leaned against the wall beside him, her eyes downcast.

After an hour of waiting and frustrated outbursts, the red light above the ER door blinked off and a doctor came out, taking off his mask and gloves.

Syaoran was the first to rush to the doctor. " How is she?" he asked, anxious to find out. Tomoyo and the others crowded around the doctor, waiting for him to talk.

" Your friend is fine. She's got about 2 fractured ribs. Nothing big to worry about. She should be back on her feet with in a week. You should let her rest at the hosptial until she recovers," he finished.

They nodded and sat back down, relaxing for the first time since they entered the hospital. A blanket of silence fell on them as they just sat there, glad that everything was alright.Then, abruptly, Syaoran stood up and explained before anyone could ask. " I'm going shopping." They nodded and let him go. When he left the hospital, it was 7:30.

* * *

He walked down the street until he came to a flower shop. The bright colors of an azalea bouquet caught his eye. _Would Sakura like them?_ he thought, picking up the flowers.

" For a loved one, sir?" came a soft voice. Syaoran looked up and absently nodded, realizing it was the florist and asked how much. " Twenty dollars."

_That much for a bunch of flowers? _But then he thought about how Sakura practically killed herself saving him so without further hesitation, he handed the florist a twenty dollar bill.

Thanking her, he turned back down the street and stopped at a corner. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mei Lin. He asked her if she was still at the hospital and she replied with a yes. He started to run back to the hospital.

" Where are you?" she asked.

" On my way back to the hospital."

" What'd you get her?"

" Something."

" (sigh) Whatever..Sakura's out of the ER now. We're in room 354, okay?"

" Yeah. Bye." He ended the call before Mei Lin had a chance to say bye.

* * *

It was 8:00 when he reached Sakura's door. Standing in front of it, he took a deep breath and muttered some inaudible words to himself. He opened the door and walked in, causing a hault to the conversation. As soon as he came in, the three nodded to each other started out. Sanjiro gave him a little nudge in the side. Syaoran ignored it.

Looking over to Sakura, he saw bandages wrapped around her forehead, right forearm and probably her ribs, too. His eyes softened at the sight of her.

" Hey, Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura looked over to him. " Hey, Moron." She heard him chuckle and was glad to see that he was all right--though Tomoyo kept telling her he was fine, Sakura wanted to see for herself. She saw Syaoran's hands were behind his back and asked, " What do you have there, Syaoran?"

He looked down, almost forgetting that he had the flowers. Stiffly walking over to her bedside, he pulled the flowers out from behind him and gave it to her. " For you, " he said, bowing.

Sakura's face brightened up. " Oh wow. Azaleas.," she said, taking a sniff of the bouquet. Then she looked up with an expression Syaoran never thought she would give him--she smiled. " Xie Xie."

He was taken back--she smiled _and_ she said thank you in Chinese. " H-how?"

" There's a lot you don't know about me..." she replied, looking back down at the flowers then placed them on the table beside her.

" Sakura?" came his deep voice. She looked up once again. " I just wanna say I'm sorry..for making you end up in this.. place. And for being an idiot."

She shook her head and told him it was partly her fault. She provoked him to be more of an idiot that he really was. He wasn't sure if that was an insult or apology but didn't ponder on it.

Syaoran- awkwardly- took a hold of Sakura's hand, and held it as though it was the most fragile thing on the planet. Sakura looked at his big hand covering up hers and quickly pulled it back. When she looked up, he was looking straight into her eyes.

" Take care. I promise I'll visit you tomorrow." With that, he turned around and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Sakura's voice.

" Why? Why are you acting so nice to me all of the sudden? You fell in love with Ying Fa. So why do you bother with me?" she more-so demanded.

He didn't turn back around, but answered, " Because I found my Ying Fa. And she's changed me beyond reason. _You_ are my Ying Fa. And you're right- I _did_ fall for you. I just didn't know it. I love _you,_ Sakura." And before Sakura could react to the sudden confession, he left through the door. No one came in after him so she assumed that the others had gone back to the hotel.

Sakura stared at the gray ceiling. It was dark in her room. Before he left, Syaoran had turned off the lights and, now, everything had a gloomy look to it. She turned her head over to face the flowers. A tear slid down her cheek. _But do _I_ love you?.._

She realized that throughout Syaoran's visit, he had called her Sakura and she had called him by his first name. Then an image of him flashed through her mind. A sigh left her lips.

_Maybe..I do.._

* * *

The next day, the sun shone on Sakura's face as she groaned and moaned for five more minutes of sleep. Then she heard whispers in her room. Turning on her back, she slowly sat up with her eyes still closed. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she opened her green orbs to see a whole group of people standing in front of her with smiles. She looked around her room and saw baskets and flowers scattered over her floor and tables 

Tomoyo and Asami stepped out of the crowd of people. Asami jumped on the bed and gave the groggy Sakura a huge hug. Sakura winced because of her fractured ribs. She let out a couple of 'ows' and Asami let go.

" Why did you do something so stupid! You could've killed yourself!" she abruptly yelled, tears threatening to fall. She leaned against Sakura, and hugged her--softer this time--tears streaming. Sakura wrapped her arms around Asami and quieted her down. When Asami stopped crying, Sakura looked up and asked about the baskets.

" They're gifts from the students who are on the trip. They heard about your accident and almost everyone went out to buy you stuff..Even though some of them didn't like you. They thought you were cool for saving Syaoran. Oh, and there are some people who want to talk to you." Tomoyo stepped aside and the bellboy shifted out of the crowd.

" Ohayo, Kinomoto-san," he said timidly, his head lowered.

Sakura laughed. " Just call me Sakura. Soooo..why are you here?"

He stiffly scooted himself over to Sakura's bedside, head still lowered. " Sakura? You know those things you've been getting from your secret admirer? Well, _I _am your admirer."

A shocked expression came over Sakura. Then, suddenly, the sound of her laughter filled the room and the small group of people just stared at her.She, herself, wasn't sure what was so funny. She held her stomach and gave an 'ow' in-between each laugh.

" It figures. I shoulda guessed sooner. Oh, and I have figured out that you are the young model in hiding. How did I find out?.. I know things." She ended in a smile.

Then Sakura turned to Tomoyo. " Tom, I realized this while I was in the hospital..It's about that little game you made us play. When we first started, it was only to last _three_ days. It's been on for quite a while now." She glared at Tomoyo, waiting for a response.

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and whispered in Sakura's ear. " You should thank rather than scold me, Kura." She explained that had it not been for her extended game, Sakura would have never found love in Syaoran.

Sakura gave her a what-you-talkin-bout-Tom? look. But Tomoyo stood straight and went back to the crowd at the foot of the bed. Then a group of three girls stepped out. It was the three preps. Susan handed her a card. Sakura took it, skeptically looking it over. Then she opened it. The cover had a hand drawn picture of a teddy bear with a tear sliding down it's cheek. On the inside, the card read, in neat handwriting:

_Sorry for the harsh things we've said..  
__Now you're in a hospital bed..  
__We swear we'll be nice from now on_

_Drawing by: Susan; Poem by: Katie; Written by Kaitlyn_

She looked up at the three. When Sakura read the last part, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. This was too much for her. 1) She finds out that the moron is in love with her. 2) Her admirer is a top model in hiding. 3) And now, the three preps might _actually _have hearts_ and_ brains _and _a talent besides looking down on people! Talk about a day of surprises..And it wasn't even time for _lunch_, yet.

Despite all the surprises, she kept a cool demeanor, thoughhe couldn't help letting a smile show. She carefully put the card back in the envelope and told them thanks. They bowed and stepped back.

Looking at the crowd, she asked with a grin, " You guys have anymore surprises?"

_

* * *

Sakura's okay now, but what of her sudden change in emotion? How long will she wait to tell him? Will she even tell him at all? Find out this and much more on the next or maybe last chapter of blue-azn-rain's ****__Love 4rm a Game!_blue-azn-rain's 

Ja ne


	17. Hospital Days

This is not the last chapter, as I have decided. - Some of the days will be long and others fastforwarded through.  
I'm sorry this is so late. I've had it finished for a while now but the preview thing would work so anyway. It works now! Enjoy!

Love 4rm a Game  
Chapter 17  
Hospital Days

Sakura was exhausted by the end of the day. She receive numerous phone calls from students at the hotel and talked continuously ( to her dismay) with the group of people that had gathered there that day.

Nighttime came and everyone left. Tomoyo told Sakura that she would bring some real food up to her everyday. Before the others left, they all wished Sakura well. Asami was second-to-the-last to leave. She would've stayed longer but Sanjiro literally dragged her out the door. Syaoran was last. He sat beside Sakura's bed.

" I have something to tell you, Syaoran..I'm not sure of it myself..but..I think..I think..I love you, too." She ended in a whisper.

Syaoran strained to hear the last part but ended up asking her to repeat. It took her some time, but she managed to say the three words once again, forcing herself to keep her voice audible. A shocked expression swept across his face but joy soon took over.

Sakura turned her head to look at Syaoran and saw him grinning ear to ear. " Is that a good grin or a grin that says, 'Gotcha' ?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He answered by bending over and giving her a hug a bear would be scared of. While in his grip, Sakura groaned from the pain.

She pried him off of her and took deep breaths, with more 'ows' in between. " You should really consider thinking about my RIBS before you attacked, man," she cried.

He gave her a sheepish smile before leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek and whispered nothing but noises into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she gently pushed her away.

" See you tomorrow, love," he said, smiling as he left.

When he closed the door, she let out a sigh and laid back down. She finally said. And from that moment, she decided to love him, no matter how much of a moron he was. With that thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Sakura awoke the next day to silence and sunshine. She turned onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was her third day in the hospital.

She couldn't walk without the support of something--but she could walk, at least. She pulled off the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Pushing herself off, she grabbed hold of the bed sheets and limped her way towards the restroom.

When she came out, Tomoyo was on her bed, bags in hand. Sakura gave her a weak smile. " I'm scared to see what's in the bags."

Tomoyo returned with a warm smile. " Don't worry. It's some take-out and comfy clothes. I asked the doctor if you could get out of you hospital gown and he said it was okay as long as you could move freely in the clothes."

Sakura nodded, glad be to relieved of the open gown. She stood, leaning against the bathroom doorway. Tomoyo quickly got up and gently nudged Sakura back into the bathroom. After some time, Sakura came out and walked back to her bed, with the support of Tomoyo. She wore some loose sweatpants and a big t-shirt.

Seated on the bed, with the sheets covering her legs, she decided to tell Tomoyo of last night's talk with Syaoran. At the mention of Syaoran's name-and the fact that Sakura had called him Syaoran-Tomoyo was eager to hear everything. At the end of her tale, Tomoyo was on the edge of her seat, a huge grin spread across her face.

" Say it," Tomoyo suddenly demanded.

Sakura looked at her quizzically. " Say what?"

" Say that I was right. Because of my game, you have found _looove," _she replied, dragging out the last word.

Sakura stayed silent, thinking over her options. One--admit and get it over with or two--say no and live with the nagging... " Fine, Tom. You were right. Happy?"

Tomoyo nodded her head vigorously. Standing up, she went over to the side table and took the take-out out of the bag. She handed one box to Sakura and kept one for herself.

Sakura opened the box. Her breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, two pancakes and orange juice. Grateful to have a something besides oatmeal and toast, Sakura grabbed the plastic utensils and dug right into her breakfast.

After breakfast, they talked about anything and everything. Tomoyo was very animated while Sakura just smiled, throwing in a few words here and there. They talked until noon. Tomoyo left and was back with food for their lunch. After lunch, Tomoyo went back to the hotel, taking along with her the baskets and flowers in Sakura's room.

Once Tomoyo left, Sakura sat in bed and watched TV for about an hour before a knock came from her door. The door opened and Syaoran came through the open entrance. He carried in his hands a box of chocolates.

Sakura's face lit up. " Chocolate!"

Syaoran handed her the red, heart-shaped box. He smiled and gave her a peck on her forehead. He watched as Sakura hurriedly opened the box with the expression of a 5-year-old.

She popped a few into her mouth and turned to Syaoran. " Domo Arigatou! The chocolates are awesome! But you really need to stop pecking me on my face. I might mistake you for a chicken," she laughed.

Syaoran laughed along with her. He started to make chicken noises and acted like a chicken which made her laugh even harder. The two spent the rest of the day together talking about the ridiculous things they had to do because of Tomoyo's extended game.

Then, the doctor came in at three to check on Sakura's injuries. He unwrapped the bandages around her head but undid the ones on her ribs only to change them. He left as quickly as he came.

At around 7:30, Syaoran stood up and left Sakura to her own.

" I'll be back!" Syaoran exclaimed, trying to sound like the Terminator, before closing the door.

Sakura was alone, once again. Sakura lifted her shirt to feel her ribs, which were healing at an incredible rate, the doctor had said.

She sat up with her legs crossed and placed her hands over her ribs. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy towards the fractured ribs. Soon, light surrounded her hands. She sat completely still for 10 minutes, sweat dripping down her forehead from the stress of concentration. Finally she let out a deep breath and let her hands drop, the light fading from them. Sakura fell back onto her pillow and went to sleep, exhausted. It was 7:45 pm.

On the fourth day, Sakura slept undisturbed until 10. When she opened her eyes, she met chocolate brown eyes. She grumbled and turned the other way, only to be greeted by the mid-morning sun. Finally, after many attempts to fin darkness, she gave up. Her bed-raggled hair and her groggy face gave her a comical appearance.

The chocolate eyes turned into laughing chocolate eyes. " Nice hair, Sakura!" Syaoran chuckled. He stood up and sat on the bed , wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and asked, " How long have you been here?"

He leaned his head back as if considering the question. " Since nine. You know, you look very peaceful while you're asleep. But your hair kinda messes up the moment." He smiled.

Sakura closed her eyes and adjusted her against his chest. Yawning she said, " You need to work out more." Her breathing turned regular and he knew she had fallen asleep again.

He looked down at her angel face and tried to match it with her tough personality, but failed miserably. He thought about how quickly he had judged her and how he'd never paid any attention to her face. Syaoran would never have thought that one day, he might want to ask this tough girl to marry him. With that idea in his head, he, too, fell prey to sleep, for he had been up late the night before, planning ( for what? I can't say).

Sakura woke up two hours later because of her growling stomach. Just as she opened her eyes, her hospital door opened and Asami charged in full speed and pounced onto Sakura. Sanjiro came in at a slower pace than his sister but rushed in when he saw that Asami had jumped onto Sakura.

" It's alright, Sanjiro. I'm better than I was two days ago."

She turned to Asami and asked her to get off because they might be squishing Syaoran and pointed behind her. Asami nodded and obeyed. Sakura also got off the bed, careful not to awake Sleeping Beauty.

The three of them talk about how things were outside the hospital. Some of the things surprised Sakura greatly. It turns out the three preps have become more considerate of people.

" Speakin of the preps, ask that girl what's-her-face why she fainted in the hallway the other day, wouldya?"

Sanjiro nodded and continued telling her news. The bellboy keeps sending get well flowers to her hotel room but Tomoyo never bothers to bring them to the hospital. Tomoyo and Eriol have given each other nicknames--"Bluebear" and "Carebear". At this Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Asami let out a giggle as well. Sanjiro finished his news a half hour later, when Syaoran awoke.

" Afternoon, sleepyhead," Sakura greeted as Syaoran went to go wash his face. He came out and asked the time.

Sakura answered, " 12: 30. You woke up just in time for lunch."

Syaoran smiled and left to go buy some lunch for the two of them. Sanjiro and Asami left at the same time as he did, bidding goodbye to Sakura for the day.

Sakura went to the restroom and refreshed herself. She looked at her reflection. A small scar remained on her forehead, reminding her of the hit she took to her head. The doctors were amazed at her quick recovery. Most people would have been in a coma after an accident like hers, but Sakura wasn't 'most people.' She lifted her shirt to take a look at her ribs once more. _Geez, you sure are getting a lot of attention, huh?_ she thought. They seemed healed to her and, hopefully, to the doctor, too.

Walking out of the restroom, she decided to exercise her muscles after their long rest. Starting with a few stretches, she sped into a fury of punches and kicks combined with jumps. She did a side-kick towards the door right when it opened and almost kicked Syaoran in the gut. Syaoran stared at her foot and she stared at him then lowered her foot.

" What took you so long?" she asked, taking the food from him.

" Do you know how many people go to that place next door to get food?" he defended.

Sakura shrugged and asked him why there was only one box. He said he only had enough money for one meal. Sakura insisted that Syaoran have the meal because he paid for it. Syaoran wouldn't take it and said she needed the food to heal and they argued back and forth until they ended up sharing the meal.

Syaoran tried to feed Sakura and though she wouldn't have it, he kept trying until she opened her mouth and said 'ahh'. It was then Sakura's turn to feed Syaoran and he gladly accepted the spoon feeding. Soon, the two were laughing over nothing--as couples do. They finished their lunch at 1:30. Sakura placed the empty box on her side table as Syaoran cleaned up the small bits they dropped while spoon-feeding each other.

The doctor came in for an early check up. He was bewildered as he checked Sakura's injuries. " Your ribs are completely healed! Amazing! Well, Miss Kinomoto, it looks like you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning," he finished with a smile.

" No kidding, Doc? Alright!" Sakura jumped for joy. Syaoran gave her a big hug and they danced around the room.

" I'll leave you two to your celebrations. Bye," the doctor said, leaving the room.

Sakura woke up the next day bright and early. She jumped out of bed and ran to wash her face. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and to see Syaoran. They were going to surprise the others with her early release.

She came out and, seeing Syaoran, ran to hug him. " Ready?" he asked, smiling. Sakura nodded and ran to get what little stuff she had, which she'd pack yesterday. Sakura left the room wearing a pair of loose cargos and a plain black t-shirt.

The two walked out of the hospital arm in arm. Syaoran called a taxi and they were off to the hotel.

Upon entering the hotel lobby, the couple was greeted by Hiroshi, the bellboy/model. Hiroshi's face lit up as soon as Sakura walked through the door. She smiled at him and he came running to her.

" Miss Sakura! You're out early!"

Sakura nodded and changed to a different subject. " Hiroshi, I know you have a crush on me..But you should find someone else 'cause..." She looked over at Syaoran and Hiroshi understood, though a little heartbroken. " We're still friends, though, dude." Hiroshi nodded and offered to escort them to their room.

Sakura stood in front of the door to their room and in a quick motion, opened it and was inside yelling, " Surprise! Surprise! I'm all better!"

Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin, Sanjiro and Asami looked up from their game of cards and all ran to Sakura, throwing questions right and left. Sakura answered in one sentence.

" 'Cause I'm awesome like that!" she smiled.

* * *

I have decided, the next chapter will be the last, for certain! Anyhow, as you should now know, Sakura has some 'abilities.' I honestly don't know why I added those parts but I just did. It comes from the fact that she's a highly advanced martial artist but we won't get into all that. I hope you don't mind that. And I'm terribly sorry about the chapter being so late! Thank you for staying with me this far. I hope you stay long enough to read the final chapter of my story!_

* * *

Sakura's week has been cut short and for the better. With a week and two days left until they leave for home, what will this crazy bunch do to past the time? Find out this and more on the next and last chapter of **Love 4rm a Game!**_


	18. Final Days

This is the final chapter of my story..

Love 4rm A Game  
Chapter 18  
Final Days

Recap-Sakura has just arrived to the hotel room.

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the day answering questions, with Asami close by her side.

Hiroshi asked how Sakura knew about him being the model in hiding. Sakura said that Tomoyo had mentioned his name many times and was amazed at the fact that a model would ever want to give up their career.

" That's why he seemed so familiar to me!" Tomoyo blurted.

The one question that everyone had on their minds was: How did Sakura recover so quickly? Sakura lied and told them that she had lots of rest and ate healthy food. They all believe her.

" Can you believe it's almost been a month since we arrived?" Mei Lin asked, leaning against Sanjiro. Everyone nodded and fell quiet.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Susan, Katie and Kaitlyn. " We heard Kinomoto's out of the hosptial," stated Susan.

" What's it to yah?" Sakura replied.

The three broke into smiles and ran for Sakura. They embraced her and pulled her this way and that. " We're sorry we treated you so badly," one said. " To tell the truth, we were kind of jealous," added another.

Sakura nodded and hollered, " That's all good but could yah back off!"

They sat back and the huge group -including the preps- started talking about their plans for the last week in Hawaii. Suggestions were thrown and discarded and after an hour of lingering and many bad suggestions, they all agreed on the events.

For the rest of the week, they were going to relax at the pool and spa at the hotel. Monday, they were all going to the beach. Tuesday, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Katie, Susan, and Kaitlyn would drag the others to the mall and have dinner at a local restaurant. Wednesday would be Sakura and Syaoran's first official date ( this section will be the longest). The others would do some last minute sight-seeing that day. The girls and boys would separate to have a boys' and girls' day out on Thursday. On Friday, everyone would start to pack everything back into their bags and suitcases. Saturday was the day they were leaving for Japan.

Monday morning came and everyone, including Sakura, was ready to head for the beach. Hiroshi managed to fit everyone into his SUV. When they got to the beach, most everyone ran to the water. Tomoyo, Kaitlyn, Susan and Katie stayed on sand and sunbathed.

Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's shoulders and Mei Lin on Sanjiro's. The couples tried to push the other into the water. (Sakura and Syaoran always won.) Then they started into a game ofwater volleyball, which Tomoyo joined.

They took a break at lunchtime and had sandwiches. After lunch, everyone pitched in to make a huge sandcastle. Asami and Susan had the task of filling buckets with sand. Katie carried water from the ocean to wet the sand. The rest sculpted, shaped and modeled the castle. When they finished the castle two hours later, they agreed on a moat. At the end of the day, their castle was the only one still standing.

Tuesday arrived and Sakura intentionally stayed in bed, in hopes of eluding the trip to the mall, but Tomoyo and Mei Lin managed to pulled her out of bed. They got the boys out of bed as well. Asami assisted in gettting her big brother up. They pulled off his covers and tickled him until he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

" What? What? I'm up!" he groaned, rubbing his head.

The others came without a struggle, knowing they wouldn't succeed anyway. Hiroshi, however, was not able to make it because of work. The boys were envious, all wishing they had something else to do right now.

Syaoran argued: " It's going to be like a girls' day out for you! All we're (the boys and possibly Sakura) going to do is carry your shopping bags!" Sakura and the boys agreed, but it wasn't like they were gonna be heard so they ended up going anyway.

The boys ( and Sakura) were dragged around the mall, forced not only to carry the bags but try on hundreds of clothes as well. By six o'clock, each girl ( not including Sakura) had four bags; Sakura was forced to have one bag; and each boy had two bags. They left the bags at their hotel room and went to David's Grill for dinner.

Syaoran woke up the next day, ready and willing because today was going to be his first official date with Sakura. Sakura, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. She didn't have anything against dates (esp. with Syaoran), but whenever the words 'date' and 'Sakura' are in a sentence, torture ( getting made-up) is involved.

Sakura was pulled out of bed by Tomoyo and Mei Lin. After grooming herself, Sakura gave up all control and turned into a living doll. For the morning and afternoon, Tomoyo put Sakura in a sleeveless, red and gold Chinese styled-top with regular blue jeans. Her hair was put into two sloppy buns.

Syaoran was able to be more relaxed. He wore a forest green, short-sleeved shirt with a dragon on the front and back along with loose fitting, dark blue jeans.

Tomoyo stood them side by side and smiled her huge smile and squealed. " You'd better take care of her, Syaoran, because even though I'm a bookworm/stylist, I can really pack a punch!" She held up a fist to prove her point. " Which reminds me, I've hardly read anything since we got here..I'll have to catch up on my reading," she muttered.

The two headed down the street to a nearby sidewalk cafe and had a small breakfast. They finished at around ten and started to wander around the streets. They stopped and lingered inside a few stores but hardly bought anything. After about half an hour of wandering, Sakura and Syaoran decided to head to the mall. On the way there, Syaoran slowly took a hold of Sakura's hand and squeezed it; she squeezed back and leaned against his shoulder while walking.

He smiled at her and said, " I never would have thought of you as someone who would fall in love."

" After hiding from love for so long, it eventually finds you and changes you, " she answered, without looking up. " And just because I love you, it doesn't mean I won't physically hurt you sometimes. I'm still a tomboy, in love or not."

When they arrived at the mall, the first thing Syaoran wanted to do was take pictures in a photo booth. Sakura was skeptical, she finally gave in. In the first picture, Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap and they stretched their faces out. In the second, they twisted and pulled at each other's faces. Sakura stayed on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran put his arms loving around Sakura-that was their third picture. Their fourth, fifth, sixth pictures had them smiling, laughing and pretending to kiss. The left the booth and wandered aimlessly around the mall.

They went to the electronics store to look at a few MP3 players and stuff but ended up nothing at all. Syaoran pulled Sakura into a department store and forced her to try on _clothes. _

" But _why?_" Sakura whined as Syaoran pushed her into the dressing room.

"Because girly clothes look good on you," he replied, closing the door.

He waited in the dressing room hallway. He called for her to come out after about 10 minutes of waiting. Sakura wouldn't budge. It was only when Syaoran started pulling on the door that she came out. When she finally did come out, she was wearing a stunning red gown that criss-crossed on the back and gold embroidering on the hem and waist.

Syaoran could only stare at how beautiful Sakura looked. When she didn't hear anything from him, she asked, " Do I look _that bad?" _

He shook his head and answered, " No! Of course not! You just look so..beautiful.."

" Really now? Then you should stop drooling or the dress will be ruined." She smiled, turning back into the dressing room to change into more clothes.

They spent the rest on the day wandering in and out of stores trying things on. By the end of the day, Sakura felt like a walking mannequin.

At around 5 o'clock, Sakura decided to go to the movies. Syaoran happily agreed. When they got to the movie theater, Sakura wanted to see _Fighting was Never so Graceful_; Syaoran wanted to watch _Who done it?._ After an extensive game of paper, rock, scissors, Sakura won and they bought two tickets to Sakura's movie.

During the movie, Sakura tried very hard to stifle her fits of laughter. It was about a group of martial artists who had to go undercover because of a sensei who had done a crime and they were the only witnesses. As they struggled to learn how to dance, one finds a way to mix martial arts into dancing. While doing an important dance recital, the evil sensei comes on stage and starts to fight them. Of course, they win, though not without difficulties. At the end, there is a big fighting scene against the sensei but since the fighters have been dancing for months, they get thrown about until the very end where they're given an unknown burst of strength and finally defeat the sensei. ( Not a real movie. Funny parts throughout movie. Not described in detail.)

As they left the movie theater, Sakura could only talk about the movie, which kinda bored Syaoran, who was relieved when they got back to the hotel.

Tomoyo and the others were back from sightseeing and she was ready to make Sakura up, which scared the heck out of her. Tomoyo made her put on a black, knee-lenght dress that hugged nicely around her thin waist. Her hair was left loose, though it was kind of wavy because it buns all day. With Mei Lin and Asami holding Sakura still, Tomoyo managed to put a smoky eyeshadow on her and a peachy lip gloss. Because of Sakura's already long eyelashes, no mascara was needed. They slipped some strapped some open-toed heels on her and pushed her out of her room and into Syaoran's arms.

" I've been waiting," he said, grinning. When she looked up, he saw her smoky eyes and glossy lips gulped.

Sakura pushed herself off of him and headed out the door with a quick bye to her friends. Syaoran followed suit.

During the cab ride, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was quiet and kept staring out the window, like she was avoiding him. He tried to hold her hand but as a reflex, Sakura jerked her hand away and slowly turned her head to face Syaoran.

" Sorry. Just a li'l nervous. That's all." She smiled.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and held it tight. " Don't worry. It's only a date," he said, hoping to comfort her.

_My first date..._Sakura thought, as she nodded.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Syaoran held out his arm for Sakura and led her through the doors. The waiter brought them to a table near the back, close to the dance floor. After finishing dinner, Syaoran stood and asked Sakura for a dance. Though she hesitated, she took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her waist and she carefully let her hands drop on his broad shoulders. The soft music started and the couple swayed with the song.

_Dreams- within the still of night  
__on wings of hope take flight  
__inside of me..  
__Where.. upon some distant shore,  
__we want for nothing more  
__than what we'll be._

He pulls her closer and she stiffens as a reflex; then she relaxes and stares into his warm eyes as he stares into her emerald orbs.

_And you and I,  
__here we are.  
__I wonder as we got this far,  
__if i could only read your mind,  
__tell me the answer i would find.  
__Do you dream of me?  
__And when youre smiling in your sleep ,  
__beyond the promises we keep,  
__Do you dream of me?_

He thinks: Am I in her dreams? Does she think of me like I do her?

_Love.. has found a magic space,  
__a deep and hidden place,  
__where time stands still.  
__Now i hold you in my arms.  
__You know you hold my heart  
__and always will._

She lays her head on his should and closes her eyes as she follows his smooth movements. He wraps his arms around her thin waist and pulls her close to him. She hears his heart pound against his chest.

_And you and I ,  
__here we are.  
__And its a wonder that we got this far..  
__And after all that we've been through,  
__you've leaned on me i leaned on you.  
__Do you dream of me?  
__and when you're smiling in your sleep  
__beyond the promises we keep  
__do you dream of me?..._

He gently pulls her up and twirls her around. She's elegant as she goes with the flow of the music. He smiles at her serene face.

_If i could only read you mind,  
__tell me the answers i would find  
__do you dream of me?  
__And when youre smiling in your sleep (smiling.)  
__beyond the promises we keep  
__Do you dream of me?  
__and after all that we've been through( been thorugh..)  
__You've leaned on me  
__I've leaned on you  
__Do you dream of me?_

The song neared its end and Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him once again. They are the only ones there. He lifts her chin and leans toward her beautiful face.

_Do you dream..of me?_

Their lips touch and their eyes close. They soon part and look away from each other. Their first true kiss was perfect.

They spent the rest of their date walking in the park under the moonlight.

--------

When they arrived home, everyone was there. Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and Sanjiro were on the couch. Asami sat on the floor with Susan, Kaitlyn, and Katie. The conversationing stopped when the couple walked through the door. Heads turned to face them.

Tomoyo was the first one to stand up and rush to Sakura. She pulled Sakura into their bedroom as the rest of the girls followed.

" How was it?"

" Did he kiss you?"

" What did you guys do?"

They asked one question after another without giving time for Sakura to answer. At the end of their interrogation, Sakura told them all about it. She first told them about their date during the day and then followed with their nighttime date.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was also interrogated by Sanjiro and Eriol. They were just as bad as the girls when it came to asking about Syaoran and Sakura's date. Syaoran, too, told them about their day.

" YOU DID WHAT?" both groups asked when they heard about the kiss.

The guys and girls ran out of the rooms and yelled, " It's time to celebrate!"

As much as Sakura and Syaoran wanted to go to their separate rooms and sleep, their friends wouldn't allow, so they ended up celebrating until past midnight.

Sanjiro and the other girls wound up staying the night and Sakura and Syaoran were finally able to go to sleep after they cleaned up the hotel room.

Tomoyo was the first to wake up. She looked around the room and was amazed to see that it was clean. Eriol and the others woke up one by one and went back to their rooms to get ready for their day out.

-------

The girls first stopped at a breakfast bistro and then moved on to the outlet mall. As they lingered here and there, Sakura asked, " Why did we have to celebrate last night?"

" Because, dear Kura," Tomoyo replied, " you two are now officially a couple!"

" And we weren't considered a couple after we confessed our feelings?" Sakura continued.

Tomoyo just shrugged and dragged Sakura into just about every store at the outlet mall, with the help of their big group of girl friends.

-

The guys first stopped at Burger King and had breakfast there. Afterwards, they headed to the guys' clothing department.

Syaoran had his head in the clouds all day, thinking about Sakura. Eriol was preoccupied with looking for the perfect outfit for his 'Carebear'. Sanjiro worried about looking for a gift for Mei Lin (in the men's department?). Hiroshi was bored out of his mind because the guys were only thinking about their girlfriends.

_Some guys' day out this is..._

-

After having their dinners, the two groups arrived back at the hotel room.

Sakura was exhausted. She headed straight for her bed and flopped herself on the twin sized bed. Relieved to have a break from walking, she began to doze off - that is, until Syaoran threw a pillow on her head.

" Ow," she said, sarcastically. She rolled over and sat up. " Do you really think that a little pillow is gonna hurt-" She was cut off by a pillow hitting her face.

" C' mon, Sakura! It's our last fun day today! I've spent the day without seeing you smile!" exclaimed Syaoran.

" Why you!" Sakura grabbed her pillow and whacking Syaoran over and over. She chased him out into the main room and everyone joined in. All you could see were smiles and all you could here was the laughter coming from the loving teens.

-

Friday, unfortunately came and everyone slept in. Sakura would have slept the whole day but by noon, her stomach was growling to the point were it was unbearable. Soon everyone was awake and getting ready.

No one had any energy today so after a brief lunch, they packed all their clothes. Tomoyo ended up with an extra suitcase; as did Susan, Katie and Kaitlyn.

While cleaning out her purse, Tomoyo pulled out the pictures from the photo shoot Sakura and Syaoran had. She smiled and called Syaoran into her room while Sakura was down in the lobby. She offered him copies and he gladly accepted them.

Everyone finished packing at around four and went out to eat an early supper because they were to wake up the next day at three a.m.

-

3 am-Saturday.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were up and about, getting ready to leave. A little while after, Mei Lin, Sanjiro, and Asami arrived with packed bags. They didn't see Katie, Kaitlyn, or Susan until they were about to leave the hotel.

On the plane, Sakura sat next to the window and blocked out the noise of different conversations amongst the high schoolers. She stared quietly out the window and watched as the island state grew smaller and farther away..

_Good bye, Hawaii.._

* * *

And that's the end! I can't believe it! What do you think? This was especially long for you guys! The chapter is dedicated to everyone who stayed with me until the very end! YAY!

Reasoning for title---This story is called _Love 4rm a Game_ because had it not been for Tomoyo's game -though evil it may be- Sakura and Syaoran would not have been stuck together doing things they didn't want to do ( like look at each other). Another reason is that I thought it sounded cool )

Thank you again!

--blue-azn-rain--


End file.
